


Каменное сердце Нуры

by Lere_Erkham, Marchellori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantastic, M/M, Naga, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lere_Erkham/pseuds/Lere_Erkham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchellori/pseuds/Marchellori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Halloween-ФЕСТ: Байки из Беспределья по заявке № 3-9. Фантастика.<br/>Змееподобная раса, которой многие планеты поклоняются, как богам. Небольшая группа случайно попавших в их сектор землян. Существует вакцина, которая сможет всех спасти. Что такое "дуб" и чем он может помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каменное сердце Нуры

**Каменное сердце Нуры**

Эржен подавил зевок и устало потер виски. Спина нещадно болела, спать с каждым часом хотелось все сильнее, даже три порции энергетика не особо помогли сосредоточиться на переговорах.   
  
На центральном экране золотился заключенный в треугольник солнечный диск, а из динамиков раздавался лишь голос капитана и шипение, изредка вклинивающееся в его вдохновенный монолог.   
  
Проклятые ящерицы торговались не хуже лавочников с задворок Финдерона, но времени на уговоры Солнцеликих было не так много: сигнал системы оповещения ясно давал понять, что в запасе у команды от силы полчаса. Их “Пилигрим” хоть и проходил по документам как торгово-разведывательное судно, однако, без дополнительного оснащения на такие дальние перелеты рассчитан не был, а в случае технического сбоя в эту краарову консервную банку, оказалось, была намертво вшита функция возвращения “домой”. И “домом” “Пилигрим” считал совсем не Землю.  
  
— Двадцать три минуты сорок секунд, — вместо приветствия сообщил второй помощник капитана и грузно опустился в соседнее кресло. — Как думаешь, о чем они говорят?  
  
— Солнцеликие рады встрече с народом, чью родину также освещает великое Светило, но не уверены, что стоило их беспокоить ради такого пустяка, — не поворачивая головы к собеседнику, перевел Эржен, сознательно упустив все те эпитеты, которыми перемежали свою речь нурланги. Ящерицы отличались тем еще словоблудием.  
  
— Это мы-то пустяк? — кресло под вторым помощником жалобно скрипнуло, а сам он подался вперед, впиваясь взглядом в сияющий диск на экране. — Да мы тут скоро всей командой к Близнецам отправимся, а эти крааровы сволочи артачатся как не знаю кто! Ремонтного дока им жалко!  
  
— Эти, как ты сказал, крааровы сволочи, вообще-то вроде местных богов, им поклоняются жители сорока из ближайшей полсотни планет, — непонятно почему вдруг развеселился Эржен. Даже боль, пульсирующая в висках, казалось, отступила. — Вот ты, Чарли, кому огненную чашу преподносишь, когда домой живым возвращаешься? Многомудрой Эдо или Безумному Краа? Или Двуликим близнецам? Кто тебя оберегает, Чарли?  
  
— Тебе-то какая разница? — ощетинился Чарли, машинально накрывая ладонью тоненький ремешок с множеством разноцветных бусин на запястье правой руки. Кольцо с полумесяцем едва заметно сверкнуло на указательном пальце. Эржен проследил за движением и не сумел скрыть улыбку: Многомудрая вряд ли оценила бы подобное святотатство. Сам он носил только рабочий браслет-коммуникатор, не желая демонстрировать всем и каждому свои религиозные предпочтения.   
  
— Мне в сущности без разницы, кому ты там молишься, а вот им — нет, — ткнув пальцем в сторону едва заметных на боковом экране точек, произнес Эржен. — Думаю, реши мы пробиваться к поверхности, от нас не останется и винтика. Вокруг планеты, похоже, патруль кружит.   
  
— А, эти, — скривился Чарли, покосившись на экран. — Да это ж дикари, куда им с нами тягаться.  
  
— Дикари не дикари, а пушки у курусов не чета нашим, два выстрела, и сдыхающий двигатель отнесет нас прямиком в обитель Близнецов. К тому же, они защищают тех, кому поклоняются, а это, знаешь ли, серьезная мотивация.  
  
На последних словах, словно подтверждая сказанное Эрженом, пол под ногами мелко завибрировал, и корабль довольно ощутимо тряхнуло. Вскочив, Чарли бросился к пульту управления и, ожесточенно молотя пальцами по клавиатуре, принялся вбивать команды. Второй толчок был уже заметно мягче, но каждый на корабле понимал, что это далеко не конец.  
  
— Твоя правда, — вздохнув, Чарли вновь уселся на свое место. — Даже у кошаков техника покруче нашей. Слушай, может, стоило их пригласить к нам, ну, на охоту. Вдруг они тех тварей, что пошуршали у нас на нижней палубе, переловят?  
  
— Смотри, чтобы они нас не переловили и на корм не пустили. Кошаки вроде вегетарианством не страдают, — невесело хохотнул Эржен, поерзав в кресле, и недовольно поморщился. — Блин, док говорил, что болеть должно максимум неделю, а уже вторая заканчивается.  
  
— А нечего было бить татуху в подвале у старого Гжега. Он тот еще проходимец, мало ли какой дряни у него вместо чернил намешано. Ты же сам говорил, что этот гад тебе какой-то неведомой хренью вместо краски узор набил.  
  
Эржен покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Конечно, глупо было считать, что фамильную татуировку, носить которую считали честью уже несколько поколений мужчин его рода, стоит обновлять в мастерской, расположенной в подвале, где старый, подрастерявший большую часть усов курус за несколько монет набивал звезды и клинки всем желающим. Но в тот момент Эржен об этом не думал, все его мысли были поглощены предстоящим рейсом, и он совершенно не придал значения тому, как Гжег, известный балагур и пройдоха, сначала несколько минут потрясенно молчал, а после, принеся из подсобки странного вида коробку, взялся за работу. Эржена беспокоило только странное тепло, разливавшееся от каждого укола, и необычная слабость.   
  
Даже сейчас, спустя сутки, плечо зудело довольно ощутимо, да и цвет у краски был каким-то подозрительным, но корабельный доктор, проводивший обязательный предполетный осмотр еще в порту, не заметил ничего опасного для здоровья. “Вроде бы не заметил”, — поправил сам себя Эржен, вспомнив, в каком состоянии он взошел на борт, и чего ему стоило уговорить капитана не отсылать его обратно в отель.  
  
— Чешется? — участливо склонил голову Чарли, с любопытством наблюдая за попытками Эржена как можно незаметнее почесать плечо. — Вот зря тебя отец не порол в детстве! Думал бы прежде, чем делать глупости. Ладно, зайдешь ко мне после вахты, дам тебе ту мазь, что мне тетка дала. От всего помогает. Чего смеешься? Реально от всего. Гарантирую — через пять минут боль как рукой снимет.  
  
— Ага, вместе с кожей, я помню, как в тот... это еще что за новости?! — едва удержавшись в кресле после очередного толчка, Эржен с подозрением уставился на центральный экран, транслирующий, как с поверхности планеты Солнцеликих поднимается огромный корабль. — Они что, стрелять в нас надумали?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — сквозь зубы процедил Чарли в два шага оказываясь около пульта.   
  
Бортовой компьютер старательно выводил сведения о состоянии корабля на экран, не забывая через строку напоминать о частичном отключении собственных функций.   
  
— Второй левый сдох окончательно. Надеюсь, капитан все же договорится с ящерицами, иначе через три-четыре минуты уже не будет смысла дергаться.  
  
Ответить Эржен не успел. Корабль нурлангов, еще мгновение назад находившийся за сотни километров от них, оказался совсем рядом и выпустил через боковые шлюзы транспортный луч. Эржена с силой вжало в кресло, он едва слышно застонал и мысленно порадовался: кажется, у них был шанс на спасение.

 

— Конечно, уважаемый нуро Тсанг, капитан Фальк крайне огорчен, что пришлось вас побеспокоить, и глубоко сожалеет, что знакомство состоялось при столь печальных обстоятельствах, но просит передать, что искренне верит, сияние Светила, озаряющего своих детей, поможет все преодолеть, — почтительно склонив голову, четко произнес Эржен. Он постарался вложить в свою речь как можно больше эмоций и надеялся, что ничего не перепутал в оборотах.  
  
Нурланг, выступающий в качестве главы делегации, в ответ едва заметно прищурил глаза и чуть растянул губы. На улыбку эта ужимка походила мало, а цепкий взгляд, которым он вскользь окинул Эржена, а затем и команду, больше походил на оценивающий. Казалось, он прекрасно понимал язык землян, однако говорил исключительно на своем, поэтому Эржену приходилось напрягать память и вспоминать уроки нури в академии.  
  
— Скажи им, что мы улетим сразу же, как только отремонтируем хоть один из двигателей. Если они, конечно, помогут с запчастями, — стараясь сохранить благожелательный вид, попросил Фальк.  
  
Последние сутки дались ему нелегко: столкновение с метеоритом и последующий сбой системы навигации, безуспешные попытки перенаправить корабль в сторону Земли и сами переговоры с нурлангами добавили капитану немало седых волос.  
  
Эржен перевел, прокашливаясь через каждые пару-тройку слов — связки болели от напряжения: из всех известных ему языков нури был, пожалуй, самым тяжелым и труднопроизносимым. Даже низкое горловое урчание курусов воспроизвести было намного легче. Тсанг по-прежнему смотрел прямо в глаза, не двигаясь и не мигая.  
  
“Как жертву гипнотизирует” — промелькнуло в голове, и Эржен непроизвольно дернул плечом. Тут же трое находившихся за спиной Тсанга нурлангов колыхнулись, нестройно зашипели и ринулись вперед, угрожающе позвякивая погремушками на концах мощных блестящих хвостов.  
  
Эржен инстинктивно дернулся назад и едва не поплатился за это — одним ударом хвоста ближайший к нему нурланг опрокинул его на спину, а острый наконечник копья тут же уткнулся прямо в шею. Остальные двое настойчиво теснили команду землян к стене, игнорируя попытки капитана объясниться.  
  
Сам же Эржен не мог произнести ни слова без риска заиметь дыру в горле и вынужден был молча пытаться поймать взгляд Тсанга. Ход был рискованным: этикет нурлангов был довольно своеобразным — почти каждое движение имело у них двойной, а то и тройной смысл.  
  
Эржен не представлял, что могло означать его неловкое движение, но нурланг выглядел спокойным, и это давало надежду. Долгие несколько минут Тсанг переводил взгляд с Эржена на Фалька, и, наконец, остановил его на Эржене. Тот затаил дыхание, в свою очередь рассматривая нурланга. Несмотря на прямую угрозу жизни, он не мог упустить возможность получше рассмотреть приравненного к божеству получеловека—полузмею, расе которых поклонялось немало существ с разных галактик.  
Довольно высокие —- около двух метров ростом — и худощавые, нурланги отличались своеобразной красотой и удивительной грацией. Их полностью лишенные волос головы покрывала блестящая, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги чешуя. Она начиналась от средины лба и тянулась вдоль шеи до самого кончика мощного, полностью закованного в броню чешуи, хвоста, одного удара которого хватало, чтобы сбить с ног огромного грузного цварва.  
  
Теперь, лежа на полу и стараясь лишний раз не дышать, Эржен хорошо понимал, о чем твердили участвовавшие в войнах сослуживцы: при всей своей видимой медлительности, нурланги умели действовать практически бесшумно, быстро и смертоносно. Об их неуязвимости давно ходили легенды. Поговаривали, если нурланг в бою терял часть хвоста или, например, руку, то утерянная конечность очень быстро восстанавливалась, и нурланг снова возвращался в строй. Впрочем, кое-кто на полном серьезе утверждал, что Солнцеликие живут вечно.  
  
Тсанг, кажется, ничуть не возражал, что его так пристально рассматривают. Поза его была величественна и расслаблена, однако под смуглой, чистой от чешуи кожей рук перекатывались крепкие мускулы, словно Тсанг готовился к рукопашному бою. Его зрачки, черные, вертикальные, как и у курусов, странно пульсировали, то сужаясь, то расширяясь, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, а кончик хвоста время от времени вздрагивал, заставляя погремушку издавать короткие угрожающие звуки. Тсанг выжидал.  
  
Эржен покорно прикрыл глаза, признав поражение, и Тсанг, наконец, принял решение. Пара коротких реплик, произнесенных слишком быстро, чтобы Эржен успел понять смысл, и в следующее мгновение все три телохранителя вновь маячили за спиной Тсанга. Эржен прокашлялся и осторожно поднялся с пола.  
  
— Вас проводят в ваши покои, а на рассвете выдадут все необходимое для ремонта, — медленно и четко произнес Тсанг на языке землян, и Эржен едва успел прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Эта проклятая ящерица все прекрасно понимала!

— Как думаешь, что у них на уме? — негромко произнес капитан Фальк, поравнявшись с Эрженом. Было видно, что происходящее ему не нравилось. Команду разделили на две равные группы, поселив на разных этажах здания, больше напоминающего перестроенный ангар, и запретили выходить наружу. Даже охрану выставили. Впрочем, его самого, как и двух ближайших помощников, нурланги почти вежливо пригласили на ужин. Почти. Тон, которым это было сказано, не располагал к отказу.  
  
Чарли Трикенс — второй помощник — невесело хмыкнул и предположил, что люди, скорее, будут в качестве самого ужина, однако послушно натянул предложенную хозяевами одежду, а Эржен, уже предвкушающий отдых, лишь кисло улыбнулся, когда оказалось, что желто-красных балахонов не три, а четыре.  
  
— Не знаю, — нервно одернув край балахона, процедил Эржен. — Я был плохим мальчиком, и вместо того, чтобы изучать обычаи обитателей этой части галактики, прогуливал пары в компании Грега.  
  
— Похоже, вы с Мартинсом прогуливали не только антрозоологию, — процедил в ответ Фальк и вновь посерьезнел. — И все-таки, я предпочел бы знать, чего нам ожидать. Не хотелось бы повторения того инцидента с телохранителями.  
  
— Поверь, я тоже был не в восторге, хотя мне кажется, что это было представление исключительно для нас. Демонстрация силы, не иначе.  
  
— В любом случае, давай-ка поаккуратнее с резкими движениями, — с нажимом произнес Фальк и, заметив троицу приближающихся нурлангов, подобрался и расправил плечи.  
  
Возглавлял группу уже знакомый им Тсанг. Поравнявшись, он коротко склонил голову и сложил руки в приветственном жесте. Эржен, Фальк, а следом за ними и остальные, не менее почтительно ответили на приветствие.  
  
— Надеюсь, дорогие братья, нам удалось воспроизвести комфортные для вас условия, — без тени улыбки произнес Тсанг и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Следуйте за мной, нуро Лааште Ки, верховный посланник Солнца, будет рад встретиться с вами.  
  
Эржен осторожно выдохнул и чуть расслабился — то, что Тсанг продолжал говорить на языке людей, свидетельствовало об оказанном гостям уважении. Это успокаивало и давало надежду.  
  
Дорога к резиденции посланника вела через сквер, засаженный экзотического вида кустарниками. Эржен хоть и старался не слишком заметно вертеть головой, все-таки успел заметить несколько искусственных водопадов с небольшими группами довольно крупных плоских камней вокруг каждого, а также огромную, сверкающую на солнце скульптуру нурланга вдалеке.  
  
Хотелось подойти, рассмотреть, возможно, даже прикоснуться, ведь нурланги не особо жаловали гостей, и вряд ли будет еще один шанс увидеть подобное своими глазами, но Тсанг, величественно скользящий впереди, останавливаться ради экскурсии не собирался.  
Уже у самого здания, метрах в двадцати от ворот, навстречу делегации выскользнули еще четверо нурлангов и выстроились по бокам от Трикенса и Фалька. Эржен едва сдержал нервный смешок — несмотря на проявленное гостеприимство, похоже, гостям здесь были не особенно рады.  
  
Посланник Солнца Лааште Ки встречал их на пороге резиденции. Невысокий, в отличии от встреченных ранее нурлангов, он был облачен в такой же желто-красный балахон, как и гости, а его чешуя, переливающаяся оттенками красного, удивительно гармонировала с облачением. Следуя почти незаметному сигналу Тсанга, Эржен, Фальк и остальные члены команды почтительно склонили голову в ответ на приветствие и проследовали внутрь.  
  
Убранство главного зала поражало своей красотой, и сдержать любопытство становилось почти невозможно. Пока капитан, увлеченный беседой с Верховным Лааште, практиковался в нури и светском этикете, Эржен, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, осторожно приблизился к ближайшей картине.  
  
— Это работа нуры Лаари, Отмеченной Солнцем, великой дочери нашего народа. Полотно символизирует встречу первых нуры и нура.  
  
Услышав голос Тсанга за спиной, Эржен подпрыгнул на месте и замер, ожидая реакции.  
  
— Простите, нуро, я…  
  
— Не стоит оправданий, — совсем по-человечески закатил глаза Тсанг и улыбнулся, обнажая едва заметные клыки. С его довольно привлекательного лица совсем ненадолго, но спала маска чопорности и напускного безразличия. — Я уже заметил, что вам любопытна наша культура. И что у вас напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
— Кхм, не думал, что это так заметно, — Эржен стушевался, завороженный сменой эмоций на лице нурланга, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Простите, нуро Тсанг, этого больше не повторится.  
  
— Не стоит давать обещаний, которые не сможете выполнить, — голос Тсанга был наполнен ехидством, хотя внешне нурланг ничем себя не выдавал. Эржен скрипнул зубами, но язвить в ответ не спешил — не в их положении хамить хозяевам планеты. — Давайте пройдем к следующей картине, она стоит того, чтоб любоваться ею открыто.  
  
Эржен послушно двинулся вслед за Тсангом и замер в шаге от полотна. Чешуя сидящей на камне полуобнаженной нурланги сверкала в лучах восходящего солнца, длинные жемчужные нити, спускающиеся от украшавшей голову диадемы, едва прикрывали округлую грудь, не оставляя простора для воображения. В ее миндалевидных глазах играли солнечные блики, а пухлые губы были чуть приоткрыты.  
  
Эржен восхищенно вздохнул.  
  
— Это также работа нуры Лаари, но более позднего периода. Величественность рассвета в сочетании с невинностью юной девы.  
  
— Красиво, — осторожно заметил Эржен, не в силах отвести взгляд от свернутых на камне колец. Было что-то завораживающее в сочетании красоты человеческого тела и змеи, хотя больше его беспокоила удивительная разговорчивость Тсанга.  
  
— Увы, нуро Э`шшен, знакомство с картинами наших творцов придется прервать, нуро Лааште Ки и нуро Ф`альк готовы приступить к трапезе, — посмотрев на почтительно замершего на расстоянии метра нурланга, произнес Тсанг и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону украшенной разноцветными камнями арки.  
  
— Радует, что нам не подали ту хрень, что у них на тарелке, — склонившись над своей тарелкой, негромко пробормотал Рой Силкерн, первый помощник капитана. — Не уверен, что смог бы поддерживать светскую беседу, пережевывая скользкое щупальце.  
  
— А я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы здесь, — буркнул в ответ Трикенс. — Кэпа и нашего умника Лемара хватило бы с головой, все равно только они понимают, о чем шипят наши гостеприимные хозяева.  
  
Эржен, сидящий между Силкерном и Фальком, возмущенно кротко глянул на них, но сказать ничего не успел — Лааште что-то прошипел капитану, и тот ткнул Эржена в бок, ожидая перевода. Увы, но бортовой компьютер, помогавший капитану с переводом во время переговоров и краткой беседы перед трапезой, был недоступен, а собственных познаний капитана едва хватало на несколько десятков фраз.  
  
— Нуро Лааште интересуется, — ровный голос Тсанга вывел Эржена из оцепенения и сгладил неловкую паузу, — не желают ли наши братья посетить Источник, дабы приобщиться к его великой силе и мудрости.  
  
— С удовольствием, уважаемый нуро Лааште, — с улыбкой кивнул капитан и, склонившись к Эржену, едва слышно добавил: — Хватит зевать, сейчас не время демонстрировать свое нежелание тут находиться.  
  
— Да я… — возмущенно начал Эржен, но осекся, встретившись взглядом с Фальком. — Простите, капитан, больше не повторится.  
  
И, игнорируя веселые искорки в глазах сидящего напротив Тсанга, Эржен сосредоточился на функции переводчика, надеясь, что его словарного запаса хватит и на этот раз.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, ужин прошел довольно сносно. Говорили об Источнике, политике и сотрудничестве. Спорили, соглашались, снова спорили, усмиряя пыл вкусной едой и поистине божественной Хсааши.  
  
К моменту, когда довольно крупный нурланг бесшумно проскользнул в зал с огромным подносом в руках, заставленным вазочками с чем-то, напоминающим желе, Эржен не мог произнести и слова, и лишь хмыкал, мычал и кивал в ответ, когда того требовали Тсанг или капитан. Связки болели от напряжения, язык ощущался каким-то распухшим и неповоротливым, а в висках пульсировала пока еще не сильная, но настойчивая усталость.  
  
Фальк же, напротив, выглядел возбужденным и заинтересованным. Будучи вовлеченным в оживленную беседу, он уверенно отстаивал свою точку зрения, ловко обходя те моменты межгалактического сотрудничества по части поддержания безопасности торгового коридора, что Эржен мысленно ему аплодировал. Капитан оказался неплохим оратором, а Тсанг, взявший на себя обязательство переводить и за Эржена, прекрасно владел земной речью, намного лучше, чем это показалось на первый взгляд.  
  
— Если бы Солнцеликий Лааште дал согласие, и стражи Федерации могли получить хотя бы тысячную долю неуязвимости нурлангов... — Фальк с сожалением вздохнул и перевел взгляд с Тсанга на Лааште.  
  
Тсанг хмыкнул, покосился на Эржена, словно ожидал его реакции, отхлебнул из высокого бокала Хсааши и, повернувшись к Лааште, зашипел.  
  
Фальк тоже потянулся за бокалом, но пить не стал, лишь пригубил. Тсанг, скользнув по нему взглядом, едва заметно нахмурился, но обращение Фалька перевел полностью, даже слегка приукрасил — назвал Землян хилыми и мало организованными. Эржен на эти слова лишь криво улыбнулся, за что заслужил хмурый взгляд сидевшего напротив тсааха - широкоплечего нурланга из числа свиты Лааште.  
  
— Смелый поступок, — взглянув на Фалька, Эржен усмехнулся и подцепил ложечкой из вазочки прозрачно-рубинового цвета дрожащую массу, действительно очень напоминавшую желе, но в отличие от привычного земного лакомства не таявшую на языке, а густую и приятно пузырящуюся. — Не думаю, что их гостеприимство зайдет так далеко, — тихо, почти шепотом добавил он.  
  
— Нас уже пригласили посмотреть, — Фальк откинулся на спинку стула и покрутил бокал в руках. — Возможно, в целях поддержания дружбы, не откажут, — пристально посмотрев на шипящего Тсанга, он сделал многозначительную паузу. — К тому же, я не прошу многого. Нашей команды было бы вполне достаточно.  
  
— Вы забыли об одном, капитан, — Эржен отложил ложечку и серьезно взглянул на Фалька. — Мы здесь особые гости. Нас не звали. Нам всего лишь позволили посмотреть. И ответного достойного подарка мы сделать не сможем.  
  
— Пф, — Фальк фыркнул и одним глотком допил Хсааши. — Но попытаться все равно стоило. Это ведь такой шанс! Я бы себе не простил, если бы не попробовал, а ты?  
  
— Может быть, потом я пожалею, — под испытующим взглядом капитана Эржен вздохнул и едва заметно повел плечами, разминая затекшую спину, — но конкретно сейчас мне больше хочется выпить таблетку обезболивающего и отоспаться, а не пытаться выведать, отчего нурланги настолько преуспели в боевых искусствах, и что за Источник скрывается в недрах планеты. Прости, кэп, я ужасно вымотался.  
  
— Ты сам виноват, — поджал губы Фальк, враз утратив остатки веселья и благодушия. — Никто не заставлял тебя шататься по всяким клоповникам вроде мастерской Гжега. Теперь расплачивайся за собственную глупость и молись, чтобы тот проходимец не заразил тебя какой-нибудь дрянью.  
  
— Меня это тоже не радует, спина-то моя, — Эржен покосился на все еще переговаривающихся между собой Тсанга и Лааште и вновь повернулся к Фальку. — Тем не менее, мне кажется, что наши гостеприимные хозяева вряд ли решат поделиться с нами секретом.  
  
Судя по виду Фалька, мнение Эржена не пришлось ему по душе, и он готов был продолжить спор, но Тсанг привлек их внимание.  
  
— Нуро Ф`альк, если вы и ваши братья закончили трапезу, нуро Лааште предлагает посетить Источник и воочию убедиться, что Великое Светило, создавшее его, прекрасно в своей мудрости и безграничной любви.  
  
Эржен предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил торжествующего взгляда капитана, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не стонать от каждого движения по дороге к Источнику.  
  
Ему казалось, что кожа на спине в области татуировки покрылась тонкой корочкой, которая сковывала движения и к тому же довольно неприятно зудела, доставляя немало неприятных ощущений. Плечи, на которых расположился основной узор, сводило судорогой, хотелось снять плотный балахон и немного размяться.  
  
Эржен даже чуть отстал от группы, надеясь, что удастся осуществить задумку, и прикидывал, насколько сильно это не понравится хозяевам, когда один из нурлангов, сопровождавших делегацию, вернулся за ним и требовательно зашипел. Пришлось прибавить шаг и, игнорируя усиливающийся дискомфорт, догнать остальных. Фальк, увлеченный беседой с Лааште, только скосил на него взгляд и осуждающе поджал губы.  
  
Эржен мысленно послал капитана к Безумному Краа и, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить вынужденное путешествие, принялся разглядывать местность. Сквозь исполинские деревья, усыпанные непривычно крупной, кроваво-алой листвой, нестерпимо палило яркое солнце. Воздух, насквозь пропитанный зноем, пылью и приторным, чуть горьковатым ароматом цветов, казался густым и тяжелым.  
  
Эржен мысленно вознес благодарность Многомудрой Эдо, что нурланги оказались достаточно дальновидны и позволили сменить хоть и удобные, но малоприспособленные к такой жаре лётные костюмы на просторные балахоны, мягкие и почти невесомые несмотря на обилие складок и золотого шитья, украшавшего кромку ткани. С таким же удовольствием Эржен избавился бы и от сапог, но нужды в обуви на Нуре не испытывали, поэтому гостям замены высоким герметичным кромокасам не нашлось, а ходить босиком по незнакомым местам Эржен не привык сам — никогда нельзя предугадать, какая неведомая тварь может обитать за невинно лежащим камнем, — поэтому терпел.  
  
Фальк и Лааште исчезли за очередным поворотом, их молчаливая свита, тихо шипя, разделилась на пары и тоже пропала из виду. Эржен вытер тыльной стороной ладони выступивший на висках пот и, остановившись, прислушался. Слева, из-за стены высокого, усыпанного землистого цвета мясистыми листьями кустарника, доносился редкий тихий плеск воды.  
  
Мысленно ругая себя за неуемное любопытство, Эржен раздвинул податливые ветви, чихнул от попавшей в нос паутины и потрясенно замер, выйдя на небольшую, заросшую мягкой, непривычной для Нуры зеленой травой площадку. Он присел, зарылся рукой в короткие стебли и прикрыл глаза — на какое-то мгновение показалось, что он снова дома, на Земле, сидит на облюбованной поляне в роще рядом с домом. Снова раздался плеск воды, и Эржен, мягко поднявшись, огляделся. Каменную гряду, аккуратно выложенную вдоль насаждений, то тут, то там покрывал темно-красный мох. Эржен осторожно коснулся его ладонью, поразился сохранившейся в упругих соцветиях прохладе и с наслаждением погрузил в нее пальцы.  
  
— Оссторошшнее, нуро Э`шшен.  
  
Раздавшийся из-за спины шепот заставил Эржена вздрогнуть и слишком резко отдернуть руку.  
  
— Нуро Тсанг, — Эржен почтительно склонил голову и на шаг отступил от гряды. — Простите мое любопытство. Надеюсь, никаких законов я не нарушил?  
  
Тсанг окинул его внимательным, изучающим взглядом и отрицательно качнул головой. Однако, Эржен успел заметить, как мимолетно, всего на пару секунд на его лице мелькнула тревога, брови сошлись на переносице, и гладкий лоб расчертила вертикальная морщинка. И чуть дольше, чем следовало, Тсанг задержал взгляд на его лице. Осознание этого прокатилось по телу непривычным жаром.  
  
— Исхасса ядовита, — Тсанг скользнул ближе и ткнул острием копья в одно из соцветий, из которого тут же потекла густая мутная жидкость. — Медленный яд, — пояснил он, демонстрируя потемневший наконечник. — Им мы пропитываем стрелы и копья.  
  
Эржен кивнул, покосился на копье и, стараясь незаметно вытереть ладонь о балахон, отступил в сторону еще на один шаг.  
  
— Я учту.  
  
— Нуро Лааште и нуро Ф`альк уже далеко, — Тсанг кивнул в сторону. — Вам не следует отставать, нуро Э'шшен. Только Верховный хранитель имеет право провести гостя к Источнику. Священная сила, заключенная в нем, открывается лишь посвященному...  
  
Тсанг говорил медленно, тягуче, стараясь как можно четче произносить слова. Он плавно покачивался из стороны в сторону, кончик мощного хвоста нетерпеливо бил по траве. Тсанг нервничал. Он старался не смотреть Эржену в глаза, то и дело удобнее перехватывал древко копья и мелко вздрагивал, как если бы через него с некоторым интервалом пропускали электрический разряд.  
  
Чешуя Тсанга искрилась под лучами солнца, отливая чистой медью с редкими изумрудными вкраплениями. Смуглая — на порядок темнее, чем у остальных сопровождавших их нурлангов — кожа влажно блестела. Сильные плечи перехватывали широкие кольца — браслеты, сцепленные тонкими цепочками с тяжелым на вид нагрудником. Такие же кольца, только более массивные, исчерченные отрывками священной молитвы Светилу, плотно обхватывали бедра.  
  
Эржен не сводил с Тсанга взгляда и лишь кивал в ответ, не в силах вслушиваться в усыпляюще-протяжную речь. Его волновало совсем другое — лопатки словно обжигало огнем, кожа вдоль позвоночника нестерпимо зудела, а по венам струилось сладкое предвкушение. Чуждое, непонятное, оно текло по жилам, порождая в голове странные мысли. Хотелось дотянуться, тронуть кончиками пальцев чешую, проверить, так ли она остра и опасна, как писали в учебниках, если провести по ней против роста, и так ли шероховата, если разгладить. Горяча ли кожа Тсанга, и можно ли услышать стук его сердца.  
  
В ушах настойчиво шумело, казалось, плеск воды становился все ближе, сильнее, готовился вырваться из-за стены толстолистого кустарника и обрушиться на плечи. Лопатки вновь обожгло огнем, как если бы по ним стегнули вымоченной в воде плетью — Эржен знал это ощущение, помнил: однажды, будучи еще ребенком, он мужественно вынес три хлестких удара за провинность. Это был единственный раз, когда дед поднял на него руку.  
  
— Мы должны идти, нуро Э'шшен, — Тсанг поморщился, но упрямо махнул рукой вперед, приглашая Эржена следовать за ним. — Нуро Лааште не понравится, что...  
  
— Что это за место? — вдруг спросил Эржен. К предвкушению примешалось раздражение. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна боли, и он едва сдержал стон.  
  
— Нуро Э… — Тсанг неловко качнулся в сторону, но тут же подобрался, шумно втянул носом воздух и зажмурил глаза.  
  
— Почему здесь так странно? — повторил Эржен, оглядываясь и шагнул сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую и обратно, пока не остановился возле высокого дерева, ствол которого был густо обвит пышными побегами Ползущего цендрона. Его словно позвали сюда, подтянули будто магнитом. Эржен ухватился за один из побегов и с силой дернул на себя. От раздавшегося треска заложило уши, а Тсанг, до этого замерший неподалеку, ловко подбросил копье в воздух, удобно перехватил и, одним плавным движением скользнув к Эржену, нацелил ему в сердце пропитанный ядом наконечник .  
  
— Что это за место? — шепотом произнес Эржен, пораженно глядя на парящее в воздухе нагромождение камней.  
  
Неровные, разного цвета и размера валуны оплетала ярко переливающаяся на солнце нить, по которой тонкими струйками сочилась золотистая жидкость.  
  
Ни видимых труб, по которым она могла бы подаваться, ни опоры у источника не было. Заинтересованный, Эржен сделал пару шагов по направлению к источнику и едва не упал от внезапно нахлынувшей слабости.  
  
Перед глазами двоилось, в голове шумело, а спину, к ноющей боли в которой он почти притерпелся, свело судорогой, заставив согнуться почти пополам. Сзади раздалось обеспокоенное Тсангово “Э`шшен?”, и едва тот прикоснулся к плечу Эржена, как перед глазами вспыхнул яркий свет и их с силой отшвырнуло друг от друга в разные стороны. Эржен ударился о что-то твердое, застонал, чувствуя, как по его затылку и спине потекла влага, и отключился.

В себя Эржен пришел уже в помещении, на довольно широком, удобном ложе. Пытаясь оглядеться, он приподнялся, но тут же со стоном упал обратно: мышцы снова свело судорогой, странный привкус во рту лишь усилился, а левую руку, привязанную к металлическому поручню, прошила острая боль. Эржен дернул рукой раз — другой, поковырял переплетение нитей, но тщетно — тонкая, с виду не особо прочная веревка, перехватывающая запястье, не поддалась.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! — выкрикнул Эржен, дернувшись, и тут же скривился от нахлынувших ощущений.  
  
В глазах потемнело, под веками хороводом закружились радужные круги, а спина отозвалась вспыхнувшей вдоль позвоночника болью.  
  
Отдышавшись, Эржен крикнул еще раз, должен же рядом быть хоть кто-то. Через некоторое время дверь в комнату открылась и внутрь, в сопровождении пары охранников, проскользнул Лааште. Молчаливые тсаахи деловито осмотрели комнату и также бесшумно выскользнули прочь, оставив Эржена и Лааште наедине.  
  
— Много веков у моего народа был Источник, что даровал нам мудрость и долголетие. Одного глотка целебной влаги в день было достаточно, чтобы существовать бесконечно долго, — негромко и достаточно медленно, чтобы Эржен мог понять, произнес Лааште и улыбнулся, прикрыв веки. — Да, нуро Э`шшен, я помню то время, когда ваша планета была юной и девственно чистой. Не удивляйтесь, я много чего помню. Так вот, влага, простуступавшая на твердых каменных гранях Источника, была основой многих лекарств, которыми наши лекари излечивали все известные болезни не только моего народа, но и всех, кто обращался за помощью. Но время не щадит никого и ничего, спустя тысячу лет Источник начал высыхать, мои братья и сестры вынуждены были сократить прием влаги сначала до одного раза в неделю, потом ограничились разом в месяц, а последние пару сотен лет мы синтезируем специальную вакцину, добавляя в нее небольшую толику живительной жидкости. Но существует легенда, гласившая, что когда-то Источников было два, и однажды дети Солнца найдут утерянное благо. Но, увы, вчера наши надежды окончательно рухнули. И теперь мы оказались на грани вымирания.  
  
Эржен внимательно слушал Лааште, понимая, что продолжение разговора понравится ему еще меньше, нежели тайна бессмертия нурлангов. Но Лааште ждал реакции, и Эржен, прочистив горло, хрипло поинтересовался:  
  
— А… А что случилось вчера? Почему на грани? Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?  
  
Погремушка на кончике хвоста Лааште нервно дернулась, а чешуя за висках чуть приподнялась, так, словно он едва сдерживал ярость, но спустя несколько мгновений Лааште взял себя в руки и продолжил:  
  
  
— Вы прикоснулись к Источнику, нуро Э`шшен, и он рассыпался в прах, а последние капли живительной влаги испарились прямо на вашей коже.  
  
— Неправда! Я не касался Источника! — Эржен дернулся, веревка больно впилась в запястье, и все сразу стало на свои места: теперь он не гость, а пленник, и вряд ли ему удастся уйти живым.  
  
— Касались, нуро Э`шшен, касались, — голос Лааште был полон печали и обреченности, и Эржену окончательно стало не по себе. — Вы коснулись его, когда вас отшвырнуло от нуро Тсанга Тао. И, предваряя вопросы, именно случившееся уберегло вас, нуро Э`шшен, от неминуемой смерти.  
  
— Я ничего не помню, — прошептал Эржен, в изнеможении откинувшись на кровати. — Только зов, да проклятая татуировка чесалась до одурения, но…  
  
— Значит мне не показалось, это действительно она, — перебив его, Лааште подался вперед. Его зрачки сузились в тонкую линию, практически неразличимую на фоне золотистой радужки. — Откуда она у вас? Откуда на вашей спине часть карты?!  
  
От обилия эмоций в голосе нурланга Эржен опешил. Было что-то пугающее в том, насколько сильно тот жаждал ответа, весь его облик говорил о том, что это действительно важно, буквально вопрос жизни и смерти. Впрочем, если учесть сказанное ранее, это было действительно так.  
  
Что сказать нурлангу Эржен не знал, точнее, знал, но не был уверен, что ответ его устроит. Родители никогда особо не распространялись об особенностях появления в их семье своеобразной “ценности” в виде татуировки, а дед лишь плотно смыкал губы и повторял, что Эржен узнает все в свое время. Никакие расспросы не помогали и пришлось смириться.  
  
Поначалу, в пятнадцать, Эржен был горд приобщиться к семейным ценностям и спокойно согласился подождать ответов; в двадцать — тем, что рисунок татуировки был необычным и таинственным, а после двадцати пяти и вовсе перестал обращать на него внимание, изредка вспоминая, что краску надо бы обновить. Почему-то чернила не желали держаться на его коже более года, делая линии блеклыми и нечеткими, а каждое повторное нанесение все более болезненным.  
  
Эржен согласен был и дальше пребывать в неведении, ведь по сути, до недавнего времени рисунок на коже никак ему не мешал, но сейчас его злило, что семья не посчитала нужным рассказать ему правду.  
  
— Такую татуировку носят все члены моей семьи, — собравшись с мыслями, начал Эржен, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на том, насколько жадно вслушивался в каждое слово Лааште, мелко вздрагивая всем телом. Едва слышный перезвон колокольчика на кончике его хвоста, сопровождавший каждое движение, создавал странное ощущение нереальности происходящего. Лааште не торопил, молча ждал продолжения, и Эржен, облизав пересохшие губы, продолжил.  
  
— Точно такой же рисунок был у моей матери, у ее отца — моего деда, — и, насколько я помню из рассказов, у прабабки. Про остальных родственников не знаю, но мать говорила, что эту традицию чтут уже несколько поколений, и все это время рисунок оставался неизменным, как и возраст нанесения. Мне было пятнадцать, когда я впервые попал к мастеру.  
  
— Возраст инициации, — негромко произнес Лааште, но Эржен не придал его словам особого значения. Вряд ли у нурлангов и людей одинаковое понятие о совершеннолетии.  
  
— Первый раз было очень больно, — усмехнулся воспоминаниям Эржен, — потом, с каждым обновлением, боль воспринималась как нечто неизбежное, но необходимое. Правда, последний раз вышел немного неудачным — у курусов явно проблемы с чувством юмора, Гжег, например, решил, что я пошутил, попросив навести мне рисунок, а не набить новый. Кожа от его краски зудела весь полет, а тут, на Нуре, стало совсем нестерпимо.  
  
— Близость к нарллат, — кивнул сам себе Лааште и отвернулся, задумчиво закусив губу.  
  
Несколько минут Эржен наблюдал за острыми клыками, терзающими тонкую кожу губы и, решив, что хуже все равно не станет, прочистил горло и поинтересовался:  
  
— Может, вы хоть что-то объясните? Или позовите нуро Тсанга, я точно помню, что он был рядом, когда мне стало плохо.  
  
Лааште вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от транса, и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него. Под пронзительным, оценивающим взглядом золотых глаз Эржену стало не по себе, но он стойко его выдержал, надеясь все же получить ответы. Он должен был знать, почему находится под стражей, и что все-таки произошло вокруг той груды камней, чем бы они ни были.  
  
Некоторое время они буравили друг друга взглядом, Эржен уже почти пожалел, что осмелился вступить в спор, но Лааште вдруг вздохнул и словно нехотя произнес:  
  
— Боюсь, я не смогу выполнить вашу просьбу: лекари не позволяют выводить нуро Тсанга из шахсаваны.  
  
— Из чего выводить? Что с Тсангом?  
  
— Нуро Тсанг Тао, — сделав акцент на ”нуро”, произнес Лааште, — сейчас находится под контролем лекарей, его состояние не вызывает беспокойства. Во всяком случае, пока вы, нуро Э`шшен пребываете здесь.  
  
— Что? — Эржен дернулся с места, но тут же упал обратно на подушку, зло дергая привязанной к поручню рукой. — О чем вы говорите? Что происходит?  
  
Но Лааште его уже не слушал, он поднялся, аккуратно разгладив складки на своем балахоне, и направился к выходу, прошипев на прощание:  
  
— Отдыхайте, нуро Э`шшен, вам это нужно. Как только Совет примет решение, вас известят.

За ним пришли спустя два дня. К этому моменту Эржен успел придумать и опровергнуть сотню версий, одну страшнее другой, но так и не определился, что делать дальше. Он раз за разом прокручивал события того дня, надеясь вспомнить подробности, и все больше убеждался в том, что самому ему не разобраться в этой тайне.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения за принятые меры, но Совет должен был убедиться во всеобщей безопасности, — возникший на пороге незнакомый Эржену нурланг говорил спокойно и достаточно медленно. Впрочем, самому Эржену казалось, что его нури стал намного лучше, во всяком случае, теперь он отлично понимал даже вскользь брошенные тсаахами фразы. А они далеко не всегда были для него лестными. — Я — нуро Сааши, один из десяти Избранных служить, и я провожу вас к нуро Тсангу.  
  
Эржен только пожал плечами: не похоже, чтобы у него был выбор, но валяться в кровати изрядно надоело, и он был рад возможности размяться. Следуя за Сааши по длинному узкому коридору, он едва успевал рассматривать все вокруг, поражаясь красоте фресок, украшавших стены. На них были изображены не только нурланги, но и представители других рас, многих из которых вживую Эржен ни разу не видел. Курусы и флеконы встречались наиболее часто, пару раз мелькали ворки, но все же большинство изображений было посвящено Солнцеликим.  
  
— Деяния дней былых, — заметив его интерес, прошипел Сааши. — Не стоит сейчас тратить на них время, у вас еще будет возможность все рассмотреть.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — пробормотал себе под нос Эржен, сворачивая за Сааши в очередной коридор, и едва успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться в спину нурланга. — О, Многомудрая Эдо, что с ним?!  
  
Посреди зала, как в коконе оплетенный тонкими светящимися нитями-веревками, висел Тсанг. Его чешуя тускло светилась, изменив цвет на почти землистый, изумрудные пятна пропали, а кожа отливала нездоровой серостью. Эржен едва устоял на ногах, мучительно пытаясь справиться с тошнотой.  
  
— Совет решил, что пребывание в шахсаване обезопасит нуро Тсанга Тао от возможных последствий нарллат, — покосившись на Эржена, произнес Сааши. — Но, как мне кажется, это принесло вреда больше, чем пользы — его тело сопротивляется пребыванию вдали от аш-нарллат, и связь иссушает его.  
  
— Я ничего не понял из того, что вы сказали, — честно сообщил Эржен и закусил губу. Перед глазами плавали цветные пятна, в ушах шумело, но он упрямо старался держаться на ногах.  
  
— Это не удивительно, — мягко произнес Сааши. — Вы, нуро Э`шшен, первый из братьев по Солнцу, кто допущен к таинству Шахсаван. Не бойтесь, это не причинит вам вреда…  
  
Сааши говорил что-то еще, но Эржен его не слушал, он видел только Тсанга, висящего в коконе, и это казалось ему неправильным. Проигнорировав предостерегающее шипение стражи, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и прикоснулся к одному из светящихся волокон кокона. Раздался тихий звон, кокон весь словно завибрировал, и нити, удерживающие Тсанга, медленно распустились, оставив его лежать на полу.  
  
Эржен в ужасе оглянулся по сторонам, но нурланги во главе с Сааши лишь кивали, словно поощряя его. От него явно ждали чего-то, какого-то действия или слова, но в голове было пусто и Эржен, опустившись на колени, осторожно прикоснулся к щеке Тсанга. Тот вздрогнул, едва слышно застонал и открыл глаза.  
  
— Я был прав, у тебя начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, — слабо улыбнувшись, произнес Тсанг и попытался подняться.  
  
Эржен едва успел подхватить его.  
  
— Эй, полегче, не все сразу! — улыбаясь, пробормотал он.  
  
Слабость, сковывавшая тело, исчезла, теперь его переполняли энергия и жажда действия. Тсанг шевельнул рукой, сжал и разжал кулак и недовольно поморщился.  
  
— Все или не все, решать, похоже, не нам, — он откинулся назад, устроил голову на плече Эржена и устало прикрыл глаза. — Шахсаван отнимает много сил, надо скорее добраться до Источника.  
  
Осторожно придерживая Тсанга одной рукой, Эржен оперся спиной о высокую ступень и устроился удобнее. Тсанг только вздохнул и, нащупав его ладонь, тихонько сжал ее. Прикосновение было невинным и легким, просьба поддержки, не больше, но Эржен едва не задохнулся от обрушившихся на него чувств и эмоций: страх, боль, сомнения, жар, восторг, непонимание и снова боль, — словно за мгновения он прожил еще одну жизнь.  
  
Происходящее казалось нереальным, чьей-то выдумкой, диковинным сном. Наследия, ритуалы, татуировки, инициации — глупость, не самый удачный розыгрыш. Но Тсанг лежал на руках — вполне реальный, почти живой. Грудь его еле заметно вздымалась и опускалась, чешуя по-прежнему была темной и непривычно тусклой, сквозь прозрачно-серую кожу просвечивали черные паутины вен. Эржен с тревогой посмотрел на Сааши и, дождавшись его кивка, тихо произнес:  
  
— Тебе нужно подняться. Не знаю, чего ждут от меня ваши храмовые, но без тебя ничего не выйдет, и если ты собрался отправиться к Близнецам, то советую тебе сильно подумать...  
  
— Связь сильнее, чем кажется, — Тсанг открыл глаза, и Эржен пораженно замер: когда-то желтая радужка полностью выцвела, и сейчас от узкого зрачка медленно разливался чистый и насыщенный, как небо, голубой цвет. — Ты ее тоже чувствуешь?  
  
— Не знаю, — Эржен пожал плечами и, обдумывая ответ, покусал губу. — Если бы мне сказали, как это должно быть, я бы ответил, а так... Что чувствуешь ты? Почему твои глаза сменили цвет?  
  
— Как и твои, — ответил Тсанг. — Все правильно, аш- и хас-нарллат нашли друг друга. Связь между нами крепнет. Когда она завершится, все вернется на свои места. Так говорил Верховный.  
  
Тсанг смущенно улыбнулся и коротко взглянул на стоящих чуть поодаль храмовых во главе с Сааши. Те стояли возле высокого, украшенного фигурной лепниной постамента и негромко переговаривались. Сааши настойчиво тыкал пальцем в одну из развешенных по постаменту фресок и возбужденно шипел, когда нуро Лааште упрямо качал головой и указывал на другую. Казалось, о Тсанге и Эржене совсем забыли, но тут Сааши обернулся, одним плавным движением перетек через зал и, оказавшись рядом с Эрженом, резко ухватил его за руку, сдернул с плеча балахон и торжествующе присвистнул.  
  
— Что за... — Эржен зло дернул плечом и едва не поперхнулся воздухом: разной длины и толщины закорючки нури, больше похожие на неаккуратные завитки, светились мягким голубоватым светом по плечу и груди, складываясь в четкий рисунок. — Откуда это? Я никогда не набивал...  
  
— Нарллат. — Тсанг поднял руку и прикоснулся к татуировке. — Она берет свое, соединяет данное нам по отдельности в единое целое. Ты должен был чувствовать. Это довольно болезненно.  
  
— Да здесь все болезненно, — огрызнулся Эржен. — С самого вашего появления возле нашего корабля. Еще никогда эта татуировка не доставляла мне столько головной боли. И не только, — он выдохнул и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.  
  
Все смешалось, и отделить свое от чужого казалось невозможным. Кожа уже привычно зудела, виски словно стискивало невидимым обручем, а по телу разливался жар — он бежал по венам, концентрируясь то в груди, то в паху, обжигал ладони, огненной лентой вился по позвоночнику, заставлял сердце стучать чаще. Или это едва теплая ладонь Тсанга на груди пускала его в бешеный скачь.  
  
— Твои глаза светятся золотом, — тихо произнес Тсанг и убрал руку. Эржен едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не попросить продлить прикосновение. — Скоро нарллат наберет силу и...  
  
Закончить фразу ему не дали. Лааште мягко опустил ладони Тсангу на плечи и осуждающе покачал головой.  
  
— Таинство нарллат священно и не подлежит разглашению, нуро Тсанг. Тсаахи проводят вас в покои. Осталось недолго, вам обоим нужно набраться сил. Нуро Сааши совершит ритуал на рассвете.  
  
Лааште махнул рукой, и несколько нурлангов в длинных, песочного цвета балахонах отделились от остальных и, тихо шелестя упругими хвостами по каменным плитам, направились к ним. Двигались они плавно и неспешно, заметно отличались от основной свиты — были выше и стройнее, на бледных, совсем не тронутых Светилом лицах не было ни тени эмоций, лишь умиротворение. Эржен с интересом всматривался в них, пытаясь понять — дружелюбно они настроены или нет, поддержат ли беседу, дадут ли ответы на вопросы, но тщетно: храмовые как будто были слепы и глухи.  
  
Тем временем двое нурлангов подхватили Тсанга под руки, осторожно переложили на широкие носилки и, легко подняв их, двинулись к одной из арок. Третий нурланг протянул Эржену руку, помог подняться и, придерживая его за талию, повел следом.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — Эржен отщипнул от грозди пару красных ягод и закинул в рот. Тсанг повернул голову и вопросительно вскинул бровь. — И не смотри на меня, как на идиота. В Академии не преподают таких тонкостей.  
  
Тсанг вздохнул, подтянул к себе шелковую подушку, устроил ее под поясницей и, скрестив на груди руки, произнес:  
  
— Что конкретно ты хочешь знать?  
  
Эржен отбросил в сторону скомканное покрывало, поднялся с ложа и подошел к окну. За день каменные стены храма нагрелись, и в покоях было довольно душно. Эржен распахнул створки, впуская в внутрь прохладный ночной воздух, и с удовольствием глубоко вдохнул.  
  
Кожа на спине горела, прикосновение ткани балахона вызывало дискомфорт, но избавляться от уже ненавистной тряпки при Тсанге он не хотел. Пристальные взгляды, которые тот бросал на Эржена в течение всего вечера, порождали странное беспокойство и волнение. От них не хотелось укрыться, напротив, Эржен вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему не только нравится это внимание, но и хочется большего. Это пугало.  
  
— О связи, о ритуале, — он недовольно пожал плечами. Какой смысл произносить вслух очевидные вещи? — Зачем он нужен? Почему нельзя обойтись без него? Откуда эта связь?  
  
Тсанг за спиной громко хмыкнул, глухо звякнула поставленная на стол серебряная чаша, скрипнуло ложе, по покоям потек тихий шорох, перемежаемый едва уловимым треском погремушки.  
  
— В свитках написано, что несколько столетий назад, чтобы противостоять могущественным цварвам, развязавшим войну, нурланги объединились с курусами и землянами, — тихо произнес Тсанг, приобнимая Эржена за плечи, и, едва касаясь кожи, принялся обводить пальцами завитки татуировки на лопатках.  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, прикосновения не только не раздражали, они успокаивали: боль утихла, жжение сошло на нет, оставшись лишь перетекающим согревающим теплом. Поддавшись минутной слабости, Эржен сделал то, что сейчас казалось единственно правильным — откинулся назад, прижался спиной к груди Тсанга и блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
  
Тсанг только хмыкнул, обвил его одной рукой за талию, усиливая контакт, и, словно ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил:  
  
— Живительная сила Источника, которой Нура щедро поделилась с союзниками, помогла одолеть цварвов. Вот только у щедрости была и обратная сторона. Источник начал терять свою силу, пока не оскудел настолько, что его влаги едва хватало, чтобы раздавать жителям лишь по глотку.  
  
— А причины? — прикосновения Тсанга были удивительно легкими, расслабляющими, и Эржен впервые за несколько дней почувствовал, как сильно он нуждается в отдыхе.  
  
— Никто не знает, — Тсанг пожал плечами. — На Совете Старейшин было решено все силы направить на сохранение Источника и поиски его альтернативы. Спустя несколько десятилетий ученым удалось создать особую вакцину. нурланги снова обрели былую силу, стали почти неуязвимы. Почти...  
  
Тсанг замолчал. Он плавно покачивался, балансируя на свернутом в кольца хвосте и удерживая Эржена в осторожных, но крепких объятиях, прижимался губами к его затылку и дышал спокойно и размеренно. Эржен не торопил его с ответом. Это странное единение было хоть и необычно, но на удивление комфортно.  
  
— Она безусловно хороша, но никогда не заменит истинного Источника, — Тсанг вздохнул, и Эржен вздрогнул: от его теплого дыхания по коже россыпью побежали мурашки.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Этого я рассказать не могу, — Тсанг расцепил руки и вернулся на ложе.  
  
Эржен зябко поежился и обнял себя за плечи. На темном небе бледно-зеленым диском светил Иссилос. Из окна его спальни на Земле в ясную ночь он мерцал на небосводе едва заметной точкой. Мысли потекли в другое русло: вспомнились дом и космобаза, хохотушка медсестра Лори — перед последним вылетом Эржен дал себе слово, когда вернется, пригласить ее на свидание, и старина Фил — старый механик, любитель травить байки о чужих мирах. От понимания, что может быть, он больше никогда их не увидит, стало тоскливо, а от мысли о необычной связи и предстоящем ритуале и вовсе страшно.  
  
Что это за связь? Откуда по телу то тут, то там появляются новые завитки и каракули, и почему только рядом с Тсангом проходят боль и жжение, становится тепло и спокойно? Эржен чуть повернул голову и покосился на раскинувшегося на ложе Тсанга. Тот медленно жевал пластину какого-то высушенного фрукта, время от времени запивая пищу прозрачно-голубоватый эликсиром. Эржену прикасаться к кувшину, до краев наполненному целебным напитком, запретили, предложив угощаться Хсааши.  
  
Внутри тугой спиралью закручивалось беспокойство. В какой момент Многомудрая Эдо отвернулась от него? Почему с самого первого взгляда на Тсанга Эржену стало не по себе? Почему его прикосновения так приятны и, что самое ужасное, желанны, а сам Эржен вынужден безрезультатно одергивать себя, вызывая в памяти образ Лори: чувственные губы, мягкую грудь, округлые бедра? Еще недавно эти образы мешали связно думать, от них болезненно ныло в паху, теперь же Эржен не чувствовал ничего, кроме безразличия. Хохотушка Лори, в отличие от диковинного Тсанга, его больше не интересовала.  
  
— Покажи мне твою часть? — попросил Эржен, прикрыв одну створку окна. Он мягко опустился на край ложа, но двигаться к Тсангу ближе не стал — побоялся, что не сможет сдержаться и позволит себе лишнего.  
  
Тсанг кивнул и потянул в сторону покрывало. Тонкий шелк заструился по длинному хвосту, обнажая вернувшую былую яркость чешую и смуглое тело. Безобидный жест вдруг показался Эржену слишком интимным и возбуждающим. Он попытался отвернуться, переключить внимание на уставленный яствами столик, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к широкому кожаному поясу, окольцовывавшему бедра Тсанга. Вместе с возбуждением проснулось и любопытство. О, Многомудрая Эдо! Да не покараешь ты сына своего за недостойные мысли и желания!  
  
Покрывало с тихим шорохом упало на пол, а Тсанг щелкнул тонкими пряжками, снял пояс и повернулся на живот.  
  
Эржен как завороженный наблюдал за волнообразным танцем свитого в кольца хвоста и очнулся лишь когда Тсанг тронул его за плечо.  
  
— Они тянутся друг к другу, — пояснил Тсанг, кивнув себе за спину. — Твоя и моя части карты.  
  
— Да с чего вы все решили, что это карта? — Эржен фыркнул и осторожно коснулся самого верхнего завитка, выписанного на гладкой коже между двух ямочек над ягодицами. Чешуя начиналась значительно ниже — там, где аккуратные упругие, вполне себе человеческие ягодицы переходили в широкий хвост, — была светлой и, на первый взгляд, мягкой.  
  
Тсанг хмыкнул.  
  
— Есть легенда, что, умирая, Источник породил дитя, — вздрогнув от очередного робкого прикосновения, продолжил Тсанг. — Но чтобы новый Источник мог набраться такой же силы, как изначальный, ему требовалось спокойствие и время. Много времени. В свитках написано, что Источник сам выбрал двух хранителей, пометил их древними письменами, указав, где спрятан его преемник.  
  
— Бред, — Эржен отдернул руку и нахмурился. — Ну, хорошо, два помеченных хранителя еще вписываются в историю, но при чем тут я? Почему эти письмена здесь? — он ткнул себя в плечо, на котором из-под балахона выглядывало несколько завитков.  
  
— На Нуре тогда шли междоусобные войны, — Тсанг развернулся и, совершенно не стесняясь наготы, устроился на подушках. — Кланы бились между собой за власть и земли, а Совет больше интересовала вакцина. Говорят, когда одним из избранных оказалась одна из прибывших с Земли ученых, старейшины были рады.  
  
— Почему? — Эржен скользнул взглядом по его груди, животу и, невольно, чуть ниже, где смуглую кожу сменяли нежно-желтые чешуйки. Воображение живо нарисовало скрытый под ними ровный, перевитый синими венами член. Эржен покраснел и поспешил скрыть смущение за до краев наполненным бокалом Хсааши. Оставалось надеяться, что неведомая связь не помогает Тсангу читать его мысли.  
  
— Нурланг и женщина не были связаны, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Тсанг. Казалось, смущения Эржена он не заметил. — Закончив работать над вакциной, она вернулась на Землю. Тогда идея разделить хранителей казалась правильной. Считалось, что при необходимости, связь с Источником могла позвать ее обратно.  
  
— Но не позвала, так?  
  
Тсанг раздраженно ударил хвостом, погремушка угрожающе звякнула, и Эржен поежился.  
  
— Нет. Нашего хранителя убили, храм, в котором находились записи, разорили, и свитки были утеряны на многие годы. Их нашли не так давно.  
  
— Но если Хранителя не стало, как же тогда татуировка?  
  
— У нурлангов связь с Нур и Источником в крови, — Тсанг едва заметно улыбнулся и свил хвост в мелкие кольца. — Татуировка проявилась у моего прадеда в день его инициации. А после его смерти — у деда, затем у отца.  
  
— Получается, твой отец?..  
  
— Его не стало, когда мне было семь.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Тсанг только дернул плечом в ответ. нурланги не отличались излишней сентиментальностью.  
  
— Подожди-подожди, — севшим голосом произнес Эржен — внезапная догадка ударила под дых. — Значит, если моя родственница смогла вернуться домой, и связь не притянула ее обратно, потому что твой предок и она не были как-то по-особому связаны, то наш “Пилигрим” оказался в вашей зоне не просто так, а я и ты…  
  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Тсанг. — нурланги ждали этого с каждым новым Хранителем. Сааши в замешательстве.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Преемником отца должен был стать мой старший брат, Шаяс, но в день инициации татуировка проявилась у меня.  
  
— Значит, наша связь — особая? — Эржен вперил в него испытующий взгляд. — И что это значит? Она отпустит меня?  
  
— Сааши говорит, Источнику пора возродиться, — Тсанг стащил с блюда еще одну сушеную пластинку и, откусив от нее, принялся медленно жевать. Брови его сошлись на переносице, взгляд из осмысленного превратился в пустой, как если бы он впал в транс.  
  
Эржен поднес ладонь к его лицу и негромко щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание Тсанга.  
  
— Ты не сможешь сопротивляться нарллат, — моргнув, тихо произнес Тсанг и внимательно посмотрел на Эржена. — Ты уже не можешь…  
  
Удерживая взгляд его, Тсанг медленно приподнялся с подушек и подался вперед. Кольца хвоста вздрогнули, переливаясь в тусклом свете расставленных по покоям высоких масляных ламп, и потекли, расправляясь в длинную гибкую ленту, к ногам Эржена.  
  
— Ты… — осипшим голосом выдавил Эржен: Тсанг и завораживал, и пугал одновременно. – Что ты де…  
  
Закончить фразу он не успел. Тсанг качнулся вперед и прижался к его губам своими. От неожиданности Эржен вздрогнул, попытался отшатнуться, но Тсанг одним рывком повалил его на ложе и навис сверху. Мощный, сильный, требовательный.  
  
— Véš tá’ahhh... — прошипел он, переходя на родной язык. — Ты знаешшшь.  
  
Голос его завибрировал, стал тише, глубже, и Эржен едва не простонал от пробежавшей по телу волны предвкушающего удовольствия. От рук Тсанга шел жар, дыхание обжигало губы, а осторожное, будто просящее поглаживание кончиком хвоста по бедрам заставляло низ живота болезненно замирать.  
  
Тело вдруг стало необычайно легким, воздушным, оно словно пело, настраивалось под заданный кем-то невидимым ритм, и Эржен с затаенным ужасом осознал, что не противится этому, а напротив, раскрывается навстречу.  
  
Тсанг что-то бессвязно шипел, покусывал безропотно подставленную шею, мял и вертел его в руках, словно куклу, оставляя свои отметины.  
  
Эржен не понимал смысла сказанных слов, да это было и не нужно. Он чувствовал: и себя, и Тсанга, как если бы они вдруг стали единым целым, и теперь, кажется, начал понимать, что значили слова Сааши об истинной связи. Чувствовал, как его тащит куда-то, зовет неведомая сила, которой было невозможно сопротивляться. В его постели никогда не было мужчин. Он не считал подобные связи чем-то плохим, но пробовать, даже ради эксперимента, не собирался. Однако теперь от одной мысли, что между ним и Тсангом — получеловеком-полузмеей — может случиться близость, в паху становилось горячо, а в животе все предвкушающе сжималось.  
  
Он обнял Тсанга за плечи, поймал его горящий взгляд и, потянувшись навстречу, поцеловал, еще ни разу в жизни не испытывая такого восторга от близости. Каждый вздох, каждое прикосновение, движение были правильными, нужными и желанными.  
  
Тсанг ответил жадно, скользнул языком по губам, настойчиво перехватил инициативу. Эржен попытался было вырваться, но Тсанг лишь усилил напор, сильнее вжал в упругие перины, потерся хвостом о бедро и довольно улыбнулся, услышав в ответ глухой протяжный стон.  
  
Короткое прикосновение лишь раздразнило и без того разыгравшееся воображение. Эржен требовательно вскинул бедра, заливаясь краской стыда, но умоляя о большем, и потерся вставшим членом о гладкую кожу.  
  
Курсы антрозоологии и в школе, и в Академии Эржен частенько прогуливал, поэтому о том, как решают проблему близости нурланги, представление имел не самое большое. Как-то решают, раз умудряются размножаться. Оставалось надеяться, что не самым извращенным способом, хотя сейчас Эржен был согласен, кажется, на что угодно, лишь бы удержать Тсанга рядом.

Однако, тот и не собирался исчезать, да и в человеческой физиологии, похоже, разбирался не хуже, чем в речи или придворном этикете: движением руки распутал скрепляющую балахон по плечам тесьму, сдернул мешающую ткань вниз и, погладив напряженный живот Эржена, уверенно обхватил ладонью истекающий смазкой член.  
  
— Всемогущая Эдо... — выдохнул Эржен, вскинувшись от вожделения, прошившего тело. Еще никогда он не испытывал подобного. Казалось, внутренности обожгло, скрутило и вывернуло, Пульсирующее внизу живота желание вспыхнуло болезненной судорогой и тут же потекло по венам, заполняя Эржена до краев острым, ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием и жаждой получить еще. Он приподнялся на лопатках, стараясь усилить контакт, и чуть поддал бедрами вверх, умоляя о продолжении.  
  
Тсанг не заставил себя ждать: медленно заскользил ладонью вверх-вниз, пару раз царапнул острым ногтем головку, размазал выступившие капли смазки и, оторвавшись, облизнул пальцы. Эржен как завороженный проследил за движением слегка раздвоенного кончика языка и закусил губу, чтобы невольно не повторить его движений. Оказалось, Тсанг умел быть чертовски возбуждающим. Он вообще оказался полон сюрпризов, и Эржен был совсем не прочь узнать каждый.  
  
Он приподнялся, вцепился в плечи Тсанга и рывком потянул его на себя, дурея от трения кожи о чешую, от контраста прохлады и жара, и впился в его губы поцелуем требовательно, чуть грубовато, прикусывая тонкую кожу. Во рту тот час проступил металлический привкус, а Тсанг шумно выдохнул, опутал хвостом ноги, скользнув ладонью по животу Эржена, сгреб в ладонь потяжелевшую мошонку и несколько раз несильно сдавил.  
  
Эржен не смог сдержать ни стона, ни последовавшего за ним вскрика — слишком ярко, слишком сильно, слишком много. Он беспорядочно гладил Тсанга по груди и плечам, подставлял под быстрые, похожие на жалящие поцелуи шею и вскидывал бедра, потираясь об упругий хвост и жалея, что нурланги — не цварги, и не могут менять ипостась с собственной на подобную человеку.  
  
— Véš sáh šaáhh ehhšeášša rašád šethaššš šeraš, — прошипел Тсанг, хлестко ударив Эржена по бедру кончиком хвоста.  
  
Звук погремушки утонул в протяжном шипении, а Эржена затопила еще одна горячая волна возбуждения. Сумасшедшая, головокружительная, пьянящая сильнее божественной Хсааши, от которой каждая клеточка пела наслаждением. а легкие разрывало от недостатка кислорода. Хотелось большего, и Эржен, поддавшись внезапному порыву, дернулся, высвободил ноги и, обхватив ими Тсанга, уперся пятками в гладкие упругие ягодицы.  
  
Член уткнулся в твердый живот Тсанга, щедро пачкая его смазкой. Тсанг качнулся вперед, прижимаясь сильнее, и Эржен почувствовал, как жесткая бугристая погремушка проехалась по тут же поджавшимся ягодицам и мягко толкнулась в отверстие.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, пытаясь увернуться. Стало страшно. — Я не…  
  
— Sáhašé véš, — Тсанг улыбнулся, ласково коснулся губами губ Эржена и, нахмурившись, с усилием выдавил уже на языке землян: — Ты хочешь, я чувствую.  
  
Эржен согласно кивнул и попытался расслабиться. Однако, еще недавно бурлящее в крови удовольствие схлынуло, как накатившая на берег волна, оставив за собой неуверенность и сомнения. В голове тут же зароились мысли: все это ненастоящее, чуждое, пустое. Нарллат. Навязанная связь, никем не проверенная легенда, фарс. Но тут Тсанг снова потянулся к Эржену за поцелуем, царапнув острыми зубами губу, тут же зализал место укуса и успокаивающе погладил напряженную спину.  
  
— Нарллат — священна, — тихо произнес Тсанг, прижавшись лбом к виску Эржена. — Выбранный ею спутник считается истинным. Огонь Месхаясса горит в двух сердцах, никому не под силу разбить такой союз.  
  
Тсанг тесно прижимался к нему, так, что Эржен кожей ощущал его горячее дыхание и частые мощные удары сердца. Слова об истинном спутнике осели на языке сладким послевкусием. Угасшее было желание вспыхнуло с новой силой, вытесняя из головы ненужные мысли, вновь потекло по венам, заставляя раскрыться навстречу. Эржен выгнулся, переживая очередную волну удовольствия, и, немало не беспокоясь о пристойности позы, приглашающе раскинулся на ложе. Да прибудут с ним и Близнецы, и Многомудрая Эдо, и Безумный Краа, он действительно этого хочет!  
  
Под прикрытыми веками плясали отблески дрожащего пламени, погремушка щекотно кружилась у входа, время от времени дразняще толкаясь внутрь и мягко раздвигая упругие мышцы. Как ни странно, боли не было, больше — волнение и непривычно распирающее давление, но все это сторицей окупалось хорошей дрочкой. Эржен извивался на ложе, то стараясь увернуться, то, напротив, требуя больше, жестче, сильнее, подстраивался под выбранный Тсангом ритм, сбивался и снова подстраивался. Его словно готовили к чему-то большему, доводя до исступления. Мышцы болели от напряжения, он весь был похож на сверх меры натянутую струну — тронь, и лопнет, очертания предметов расплывались в мареве наслаждения, а внизу живота в тугой клубок скручивалось нарастающее удовольствие.  
  
Эржен чувствовал, как балансирует на грани, как все ближе и ближе становится черная затягивающая пропасть, как прошивает изнутри разрядами-молниями каждую клеточку. Еще мгновение, и... Он ошибался, думая, что это и есть истинное удовольствие.  
  
Тсанг отстранился, завозился, шумно дыша, погремушка исчезла, оставив после себя ощущение пустоты. Эржен открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение и разглядеть, что случилось. Но Тсанг тут же снова навалился сверху, мокро поцеловал, скользнул ладонью по влажной от пота промежности, по поджавшейся мошонке, бедрам, а затем подхватил Эржена под колени и дернул на себя, прижимаясь твердым, горячим и влажным членом к анусу.  
  
Полный изумления и боли крик утонул в настойчивом поцелуе. Эржену казалось, что таранящий его член, который по ощущениям был в сотни раз больше погремушки, доставал до самой глотки. Задница горела, тугие мышцы сопротивлялись вторжению. Он дернулся раз, другой, едва не воя от распирающего чувства, но тщетно — вывернуться из крепкой хватки не получилось: одной рукой Тсанг сжимал его запястья, другой вцепился в бедро, оставляя на коже саднящие отметины от острых ногтей.  
  
— Терпи, — протянул Тсанг, острыми жалящими поцелуями касаясь губ, щек, шеи. — Так надо. Потом станет хорошо.  
  
Эржен закусил губу и сдавленно застонал. От щек до груди прокатилась волна жара, и он что было сил зажмурился, переживая мгновения мучительного стыда. Эржен не был девственником, но такого опыта у него еще не было. И Тсанг, похоже, это понял, поэтому двигался медленно, даже бережно, видимо, давал возможность привыкнуть.  
  
Поначалу расслабиться не получалось, каждое движение члена превращалось в мучительную пытку, однако, спустя какое-то время Эржен понял, что боль и жжение отступили, выпустив на первый план необычное, свербящее где-то глубоко внутри чувство неудовлетворения. Хотелось большего, и Эржен не видел причин лишать себя наслаждения.  
  
Он пошевелил руками, шепнув едва слышное "Отпусти", обхватил Тсанга за плечи и, поймав момент, резко подался навстречу, насаживаясь на член до конца. Тсанг протяжно охнул, прошедшая по его телу дрожь докатилась до погремушки, заставив ту завибрировать, зазвенеть звонко, дробно, и вернулась обратно, заплясав огненными завитками по шее, груди и животу.

Весь мир превратился для Эржена в череду сплошного удовольствия. Необычно яркого, сдобренного обоюдным срывающимся дыханием, сильными уверенными толчками чужого члена, мокрыми сумасшедшими поцелуями. Эржен метался по ложу, не сдерживая громких стонов, комкал в руках прохладную простынь, цеплялся за плечи Тсанга, как за соломинку перед гибелью, и, упираясь пятками в упругие ягодицы, требовал больше и больше.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — прошипел Тсанг, подхватил Эржена под колени, заставил опереться ступнями о свои плечи и, выйдя почти до конца, толкнулся резко и сильно, до основания, до влажного шлепка кожи о кожу.  
  
Эржен подчинился: поднял взгляд, досадливо облизнул губу, сожалея, что не обладает подобной Тсангу гибкостью — хотелось коснуться приоткрытых в немом крике губ, вцепиться зубами в доверчиво обнаженное горло с острым кадыком. Тсанг сменил угол, и Эржен едва не задохнулся от очередной волны острого, как клинок из цварвской стали, удовольствия. Как сквозь марево смотрел он на пляшущие по плечам Тсанга завитки, показавшиеся ему смутно знакомыми. А они все скользили по коже, то появляясь, то исчезая, складывались в причудливые узоры и снова разбегались, словно искали собственные пары, пока, наконец, не сложились в подобие слов.  
  
— Ráš... téba... véš,.. — не сдержавшись, произнес Эржен, чувствуя, как от каждого слова болезненной судорогой сводит мышцы. — Täha... šé… nedáši… hába...  
  
— Sáh... tudéša... šúva... véš... hába, — эхом подхватил Тсанг, что есть сил вжавшись в Эржена пахом, и, запрокинув голову, непривычно громко застонал.  
  
Это стало последней каплей. Эржена затрясло, как в лихорадке, выгнуло в выкручивающем наслаждении, а внутри, в том месте, где концентрировалось жадное, разбуженное Тсангом удовольствие, словно что-то вспыхнуло, взорвалось, прошив каждую клеточку разрядами тока. Эржен сжался, чувствуя, как часто пульсирует в нем член Тсанга, пару раз толкнулся вперед, пытаясь продлить ускользающее оргазменное послевкусие, и, наконец, расслабленно растянулся на ложе, наслаждаясь обволакивавшей тело невесомой легкостью и приятной усталостью.  
  
Эржен удобно устроился на мягких подушках и закрыл глаза, утопая в воспоминаниях только что произошедшего. Собственно, ничего, кроме мутных, расплывающихся теней, горячей влажной кожи под руками, распирающего его изнутри члена и скрученного тугой пружиной напряжения под копчиком и в яйцах, вспомнить не удалось.  
  
Тсанг опустился рядом, взял со столика высокий бокал и отпил целительного эликсира.  
  
Эржен покосился на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Внутри шевельнулась жалость. Ослабленный шахсаваном организм и изматывающая ночь давали о себе знать -— Тсанг выглядел уставшим, но довольным и сытым. Тело его блестело от пота, чешуя мягко светилась, отражая мерцание огня, а из-под вздыбленных в паху широких чешуек выглядывала темно-розовая головка члена.  
  
Эржен протянул руку и потрогал одну из них. Тсанг повернулся к нему, молча вскинув бровь.  
  
— Ничего, — Эржен покачал головой, палец соскользнул с края чешуйки, коснулся нежной кожи. — Не знал, что у вас так… устроено.  
  
— Если не думать об отсутствии ног, мы мало отличаемся от землян, — Тсанг равнодушно пожал плечами и вдруг спросил: — Сожалеешь?  
  
Вопрос застал Эржена врасплох. Сожалел ли он? На обдумывание ответа ушло несколько минут. Привыкший отвечать за свои слова, Эржен тщательно взвешивал все “за” и “против”. Он даже в мыслях представить не мог, что когда-нибудь переспит с мужчиной, тем более, с нурлангом, но, определенно, то, что произошло сейчас, было неплохо. Возможно, это всего лишь последствия их необычной связи, и дальше одного раза дело не пойдет, да и ни с кем, кроме Тсанга, подобное не принесет похожего удовольствия, но Эржен, кажется, был не прочь повторить. Не сейчас, конечно же, но согласился бы.  
  
Все это время Тсанг лежал рядом, крутил в руках пластину сушеного фрукта, нарочито внимательно разглядывал перепачканную спермой простынь, так ни разу при этом не взглянув на Эржена.  
  
— Нет, — наконец, ответил Эржен. — Скорее всего, нет. Может быть, позже, когда будет, с чем сравнить… Но пока — нет.  
  
Тсанг отбросил так и не тронутую пластину обратно на стол, прищурившись, ухмыльнулся и накрыл ладонь Эржена своей.  
  
— Слова, которые ты повторял, — произнес он, поглаживая, — откуда они?  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Эржен. — Кажется, звучали в моей голове… Или текли вот тут, — он высвободил руку и пробежался пальцами по груди Тсанга.  
  
— Вот тут, — эхом повторил Тсанг, погладив Эржена по шее и плечу.  
  
— Нарллат? — спросил Эржен, приподнявшись на локте. — Скоро рассвет, связь уже должна была завершиться?  
  
Тсанг пожал плечами и широко зевнул.  
  
— Может быть, — поднявшись, он одним глотком опустошил бокал с эликсиром, взбил подушки, еще раз со вкусом зевнул, удобно устроился, обняв Эржена поперек груди, и закрыл глаза. — Может быть.

— Я тебе еще раз повторяю: не нравится мне эта идея, — бурчал сквозь зубы Чарли, нависая над столом и время от времени постукивая кончиком карандаша по разложенной на нем карте.  
  
Старая, местами рваная бумага, была исчерчена разнообразными пометками, но, как показали предыдущие два часа, эти символы не принадлежали ни земному алфавиту, ни витиеватой, словно тонкая паутина, письменности нурлангов. — Вот, что я, по-вашему, должен тут искать? И, главное, как в этом вообще можно ориентироваться?! Ни единого знакомого мне знака! Не карта, а крааровы письмена!  
  
Тсанг, сосредоточенно изучающий свою часть свитков, негромко хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. Как бы Чарли ни злился и что бы ни говорил, у него единственного был опыт расшифровки карт старого образца.  
  
— В отличии от меня, ты хоть что-то в этом понимаешь, ты же у нас навигатор, — не выдержав, буркнул из своего угла Эржен.  
  
Гора старых рукописей, возвышавшаяся около него на невысокой подставке, удручала и нервировала. Ему хотелось действовать, а не ковыряться в малопонятных бумажках, смысла которых он все равно не понимал. Проведенный Старейшинами ритуал воссоединения карты также не принес облегчения. Он смутно помнил происходящее, было неприятно и страшно стоять в окружении нурлангов, и только успокаивающие поглаживания Тсанга помогли справиться. Да, теперь у них была карта, но помощи от нее не было никакой. С момента ее создания прошла не одна сотня лет, и определить, где когда-то располагался отмеченный яркой звездой Источник, было практически нереально. Реки меняли свое русло, вулканы извергались, стирая с поверхности поселения, горы, непреодолимой преградой возвышавшиеся вдоль материка, и те не устояли перед натиском времени. Словно сама планета сопротивлялась поискам.  
  
— Ага, понимаю, как же! — рявкнул Чарли, со всей силы швырнув несчастный карандаш на пол. — Я в наших картах разбираюсь, ясно? В нормальных, человеческих картах, где нарисованы соответствующие нормальным стандартам знаки! А не эта разноцветная хрень.  
  
— Нуро Ч`хашли, вот, — Тсанг невозмутимо протянул Чарли тонкую тубу со свитком, — может быть, этот чем-то поможет. Правда, тут тоже немало… х’ени.  
  
Тот скривился, пробормотав себе под нос очередное ругательство, стряхнул с листа паутину и, со вздохом развернув, тут же свернул его обратно.  
  
— Нет, это тоже не то. Тут явно схема морского пути между двумя материками, — покачал головой Чарли.  
  
Эржен, с сожалением проводил взглядом тубу со свитком и едва слышно застонал. Они перерыли всю библиотеку Совета, заглянули в каждый мало-мальски значимый архив, но так ничего и не нашли. Словно древние хозяева Нуры постарались скрыть не только местонахождение нового Источника, но и любое упоминание о нем.  
  
— Я не могу подобрать точку отсчета для расшифровки, — Чарли задумчиво поскреб подбородок. — Такое ощущение, что мы ищем не там. Словно не хватает еще одной проекции. Скажите, нуро Тсанг, вы точно уверены, что на всей планете нет ни единой реки, впадающей в другую? Хоть пары ручейков? А озера? Озера есть? Они вполне могли остаться…  
  
На лице Чарли было такое мученическое выражение, что Эржену стало его почти жаль. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Тсанга, но тот лишь отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Увы, нуро Ч`хашли, но Нура — любимица Солнца, и влаги здесь не так много, как вы привыкли. Все наши сады — результат труда инженеров, а не природного богатства, — вздохнул Тсанг, присаживаясь рядом с Эрженом и осторожно накрывая его ладонь своей. Тот вздрогнул, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Чарли, и придвинулся ближе, на пару мгновений коснувшись лбом тсангового плеча. Это успокоило и придало немного уверенности, что они справятся.  
  
— Возможно, это совсем не реки изображены на карте?  
  
— Возможно, — не глядя на них, уныло пробормотал Чарли и, усаживаясь прямо на пол, притянул к себе ближайший свиток. — А если… Нет, тоже не то… Вот же, хоть бери да поднимайся в воздух и уже с высоты ищи эти крааровы реки!.. Точно! — он встрепенулся, вскакивая с места, и повернулся к Эржену: — Слушай, Лемар, а что, если мы попросим капитана одолжить нам на полчаса нашу “дусю”? Запустим эту крошку в воздух и попытаемся наложить изображение реальной поверхности на узор с ваших спин?  
  
Эржен задумался. С одной стороны, сканер был слишком ценен, чтобы в случае поломки его можно было беспрепятственно списать, а с другой — у них все равно больше не оставалось вариантов. Еще, правда, предстояло убедить капитана в необходимости использования тактического оружия Земли в интересах Нуры, но отчего-то Эржен не сомневался в положительном ответе. Возможно, именно из-за твердого решения Фалька остаться и помочь нурлангам с поисками.  
  
— А как ты им управлять собрался без привязки к спутникам? — размышляя над аргументами для капитана, поинтересовался Эржен.  
Он, конечно, не техник, но кое-что о необходимости дополнительных манипуляций перед вылетом слышал. — Там, кажется, нужно задать координаты отсчета.  
  
— Ерунда, — беспечно отмахнулся Чарли. — Настроим, привяжем, допустим, к месторасположению нашего корабля.  
  
— А так можно? — с сомнением уточнил Эржен, прикидывая, насколько реально перенастроить базовые установки сканера. — Разве привязка не вшита намертво в алгоритм?  
  
— О чем речь? — вклинился между ними Тсанг, раздраженно щелкнув погремушкой на кончике хвоста. — Что такое эта ваша “д-шу-уся”, и как она может нам помочь?  
  
— Понимаешь, — замялся Эржен, не зная, как сообщить, что у них на борту все это время находился предмет из категории “совершенно секретно”. Новейшая разработка ученых еще не прошла полного тестирования в условиях боевых действий, и что именно их экипаж должен был, изображая мирное торговое судно, провести последние испытания. Капитан до последнего тянул, увиливая от вопросов, чем же занимался “Пилигрим”, не желая раскрывать нурлангам этот секрет, но сейчас, похоже, у них не осталось выбора.  
  
— Сканер это, дистанционный универсальный сканер, сокращенно “Д.У.С”. Ну, или “дуся”, — пришел Эржену на помощь Чарли, махнув на секретность рукой. — Запустим в небо, он облетит вашу планету и потом, сравнив данные, мы что-то да выясним. В нем есть достаточно мощный фильтр, просветим почву, и поверьте мне, нуро Тсанг, если там что-то есть, мы найдем ваш Источник.  
  
— Поверю вам на слово, — кивнул Тсанг и повернулся к Эржену. — Ты уверен, что это сработает? У нас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на сомнительные авантюры вроде вашего секретного аппарата.  
  
Эржен собирался возразить, но вовремя прикусил язык. Такой проницательности от Тсанга он не ожидал. Впрочем, Нура только на первый взгляд выглядела технически отсталой, утопающей в искусственных садах планетой. Это ведь ее инженеры спроектировали “Пилигрим”, на котором Фальк и его команда летали уже с десяток лет. Да и не только его — в большинстве кораблей федерации использовались технологии нурлангов. Увы, но, несмотря на сознательную изоляцию Солнцеликих и демонстрируемое дистанцирование от применения в быту технологий, их разработки все еще на пару ступеней превосходили достижения земных ученых.  
  
Тсанг только закатил глаза и снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты сам попросишь у Фалька разрешение или мне этим заняться? — не заметив неловкой паузы, повисшей между Эрженом и Тсангом, деловито уточнил Чарли и сгреб часть свитков на кучу в стороне. Понять, по каким критериям осуществлялся отбор, было сложно, но этого и не требовалось. Эржен не сомневался, что Чарли возьмет только те, которые действительно понадобятся, а потом вернет их в целости и сохранности. Трикенс мог сколько угодно возмущаться запутанностью карт, но было заметно, с каким восторгом он взялся за дело.

Запрокинув голову настолько, что ощущалось болезненное покалывание у основания черепа, Эржен с волнением наблюдал за полетом сканера, управляемого Трикенсом. С восторгом, сравнимым разве что с радостью от получения долгожданного подарка, тот направлял аппарат, отдавая команды при помощи панели управления, и время от времени делал пометки в блокноте.  
  
Фальк лишь хмурился, когда сканер чересчур низко пролетал над деревьями или закладывал лихой вираж вблизи острых пиков гор. Как бы ни была значима эта миссия для Нуры, ему все еще предстояло отчитаться за аппарат на Земле.  
  
— Нуро Лааште интересуется, есть ли результат, — негромко поинтересовался Тсанг, отделившись от группы стоящих чуть в стороне нурлангов. Лааште и двое Старейшин, тех самых — Избранных служить, внимательно следили за тем, как на большом экране проявлялось изображение планеты с детальным рельефом поверхности. Их охрана, состоявшая из четырех молчаливых тсаахов, неодобрительно посматривала по восторженно вопящего Трикенса, но вмешиваться не спешила.  
  
Эжен пожал плечами: он никак не мог ни ускорить процесс, ни повлиять на его результаты. “Д.У.С” находился в стадии диагностирования, и работать с ним позволялось считанным офицерам на корабле, в число которых он не входил. Помимо капитана и его помощников — Силкерна с Трикенсом, — исследования проводили также двое техников, но привлекать еще и их нурланги отказались. Вместо этого ремонтной бригаде были выделены док для ремонта и соответствующее оборудование, чему оставшийся на корабле за главного Силкерн был весьма рад.  
  
Старейшины, пожелавшие контролировать процесс от начала и до конца, заметно нервничали, время от времени делая мелкие глотки из флаконов с голубой жидкостью внутри, хотя и сохраняли улыбки на лицах. По мере того, как продвигалась работа сканера, благожелательные выражения на их лицах сменились озабоченным, а едва датчик на панели управления мигнул на отметке окончания работы, и вовсе превратились в безучастные маски. Ни один имеющийся на планете источник воды не мог образовывать ту самую, изображенную на карте, развилку.  
  
— Возможно, реки, чье устье показано на карте, давно высохли, — Чарли даже не пытался скрыть разочарования, в очередной раз просматривая данные снятые сканером. — Или, как и предполагал многоуважаемый нуро Тсанг, это были совсем не реки. Хотя-я-я…  
  
Внезапно ухватив один из двух свитков с перерисованной частью карты, Чарли щелкнул в воздухе пальцами и ловко разорвал свиток на две части. Сдавленное ругательство, вырвавшееся у Фалька, все дружно проигнорировали, уставившись на бумагу в руках Трикенса. Лишь тсаахи, почтительно державшиеся в стороне, подобрались и воинственно зашипели, но, повинуясь молчаливому приказу Лааште, остались на месте.  
  
— Как думаешь, если развернуть вот эту часть карты с твоей спины и пристыковать ее к тсанговой во-о-от так, что ты видишь, Лемар?  
  
Эржен посмотрел на составленное изображение и недоуменно пожал плечами. Он даже думать не хотел, как восприняли нурланги порчу единственного экземпляра карты, ощущая затылком направленные на них копья тсаахов.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Какая-то развилка.  
— Э, не-е-ет, мой друг, никакая это не развилка, — удовлетворенно произнес Чарли, оглядев всех присутствующих торжествующим взглядом. — Это хребет. Точнее, горный узел из двух хребтов. Знаете, нуро Тсанг, ваши предки просто гениальные конспираторы. Или же именно у них курусы переняли свое отвратительное чувство юмора.

До ущелья, месторасположение которого так гордо демонстрировал на карте Чарли, добирались долго. Эржен немало удивился, когда нурланги, посовещавшись, разрешили отправиться на дальнейшие поиски Источника всем трем землянам, обеспечив их транспортом.  
  
Транспортная платформа, с легкостью вместившая поисковый отряд, вызвала живейший интерес не только капитана, но и самого Эржена, отвлекая от длительного полета в неизвестность. Эржен только сейчас задумался о том, что ранее не видел на планете ничего подобного. Видимо, техникой нурланги пользовались в исключительных случаях.  
  
— Чтобы прокатиться на такой штуке, — громким шепотом бубнил за спиной Эржена Чарли, — я согласен еще разок-другой смотаться от Земли до Нуры и обратно. Даже в их пыльных бумажках покопаться могу.  
  
— Боюсь, Трикенс, в следующий раз будет не так весело, — со смешком ответил ему Фальк, оторвавшись от обсуждения возможности поставок подобных антигравитационных устройств на территорию Федерации. За время их пребывания на планете он изрядно поднаторел в нури и теперь довольно сносно общался и без помощи Эржена. Лааште, настроенный более чем благодушно, обещал подать на рассмотрения Совета это предложение и даже выступить в качестве поручителя при заключении сделки. Если таковая состоится, конечно.  
  
— А вот это зря, должно же и мне когда-то повезти? — вздохнул Чарли, вновь переключая внимание на необычное транспортное средство. Самого Эржена больше интересовал Тсанг, но он находился на другом конце платформы и был занят разговором с одним из Старейшин, Мхаашем. Тот с важным видом что-то шипел, размахивал руками и указывал пальцем то в небо, то куда-то в сторону, а Тсанг, почтительно склонив голову, по большей части лишь слушал, изредка кивая. Эржен вздохнул, почему-то чувствуя себя покинутым, и придвинулся к Трикенсу, втягивая того в беседу.  
  
По прибытию на местность Чарли вновь развернул свиток, склеенный из двух частей, и запустил в воздух “дусю”, сверяя координаты.  
  
— Вроде бы здесь, — почесав подбородок, заявил он спустя несколько минут.  
  
— И… где? — озвучил всеобщий вопрос Фальк, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где то, что мы ищем?  
  
— А это уже вам виднее, — обиделся Трикенс. — Меня просили привести вас на место, что я, прошу заметить, вполне успешно и сделал. Ищите, — и, демонстрируя собственную отчужденность от поисков, уселся прямо на ближайший валун. Эржен вздохнул и решительно сделал пару шагов на север, внимательно осматривая все вокруг.  
  
Горный узел, возвышавшийся над ними, состоял из двух, сходящихся в одной точке хребтов. Северного, протяженного и пологого, покрытого редкими деревьями, и южного — короткого и крутого, со скалами и осыпями. И ни один не вызывал желания его исследовать.  
  
— Не уверен, что обыскивать всю территорию шаг за шагом будет разумно, — задумчиво произнес Тсанг, сверившись с картой и данными сканера. По выражению лица его было не понятно, о чем он думает, но Эржену почему-то стало не по себе. — Возможно, есть еще какие-то ориентиры, которые мы ранее упустили?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Эржен, пнув носком мелкий камешек и наблюдая за его полетом. — Вроде бы все учли. Место, участников…. — Эржен обвел присутствующих внимательным взглядом, намекая, что в данный момент присутствуют все, кто мог что-то предпринять для обнаружения Источника. — Даже не догадываюсь, что дальше. Разве только искать.  
  
— Э-э-э, нет, так не пойдет, — возмущенно подпрыгнул на своем валуне Чарли. — Я не собираюсь тут торчать до заката. Как потом добираться будем? Не ночевать же прямо здесь!  
  
Мхааш возбужденно зашипел.  
  
— Повторите, что вы сказали, нуро Ч’хашли? — перевел Тсанг, а Эржен вдруг замер, глядя на изменившегося в лице Мхааша: тот вытянулся во весь рост, взмахнув хвостом, словно плеткой, и, подавшись вперед к Чарли, склонил голову набок.  
  
— Повтори, Трикенс!  
  
— В смысле? А что я такого сказал? — непонимающе уставился на него Чарли, игнорируя предостерегающее шипение капитана.  
  
Эржену казалось, капитан уже жалеет, что привлек того к поискам: уважения в голосе Трикенса становилось все меньше, словно он забыл о божественном статусе хозяев планеты. Впрочем, сам Эржен давно перестал обращать на это внимание.  
  
— Что не хочу торчать тут до ночи? Так это и так ясно. Не могли на рассвете выехать? Целый день в запасе был бы, а теперь будем в темнотище по горам лазить!  
  
— Простите его бестактность, нуро Мхааш, он…— пока Эржен изо всех сил пытался подобрать нужное выражение на нури и сгладить резкость, Мхааш обернулся к Саашу, что-то торжествующе ему прошипел и вновь перевел взгляд на людей, старательно выговаривая слова на понятном людям языке.  
  
— Нуро Ч`хашли, сам того не ведая, сделал нам огромное одолжение. Он напомнил истосковавшимся детям Солнца, о чем говорилось в Великой летописи.  
  
— Да? — подозрительно уточнил Чарли, не сводя глаз с нурланга. — И что же там говорится? Мы вроде все перерыли.  
  
Старейшина вновь щелкнул хвостом, с силой встряхнув погремушку, и с удивительной для тягуче-медленной нури певучестью провозгласил:  
  
— В Великой летописи говорится, что “лучи великого Светила надежно оберегают Источник от посторонних”! Сие послание скрыто от непосвященных, а потому его великое таинство не сразу всплыло в моей памяти.  
  
— И что? Завязать дружно глаза и искать на ощупь, чтобы солнце в глаза не било? Так, что ли? — выслушав перевод, поинтересовался Чарли. Эржен не сдержал мученический вздох и посмотрел на Тсанга в поисках поддержки.  
  
— Думаю, нуро Мхааш имел ввиду, что пока на небе во всем своем величии сияет Великое Светило, мы ничего не увидим, — подал голос Сааши. Лааште и Тсанг согласно кивнули, азартно щелкнув в воздухе хвостами. — Возможно, в свете Иссилоса тайное станет явным?  
  
— Отлично, — кисло скривился Чарли, обведя присутствующих несчастным взглядом, — теперь точно придется спать на земле.  
  
— Не расстраивайтесь, нуро Ч`хашли, — улыбнулся, скользнув ближе, Тсанг. — Скорее всего, спать вам сегодня вообще не придется. Располагайтесь поудобнее на своем валуне.

Временный лагерь разбили прямо на месте. Откуда-то из недр платформы были извлечены небольшие подставки, с успехом заменившие лавки, и десяток тонких покрывал, из которых соорудили большой шатер. Молчаливые тсаахи, деловито снующие вокруг, быстро осмотрели периметр, игнорируя язвительные комментарии Трикенса относительно отсутствия опасности на сотни миль вокруг, и так же молча заняли посты охраны. Фальк только хмыкнул, вслух рассуждая о том, насколько же быстро прошел страх перед Солнцеликими у одного конкретного землянина. Эржен, присевший на край лавки, чтобы не мешать обустройству лагеря, не мог с ним не согласиться — он сам время от времени искал взглядом крепкую фигуру Тсанга.  
  
— Теперь осталось дождаться заката, — присаживаясь рядом с ним и притягивая его к себе, произнес Тсанг.  
  
Эржен поерзал в объятиях, устраиваясь поудобнее, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Тсанг легонько поцеловал его в затылок. Расслабившись в объятиях, Эржен согласно кивнул, не особо желая куда-то идти и что-либо делать. Эти небольшие проявления внимания успокаивали, заставляя забыть о причине их вечерней прогулки. Но кое-что его все равно беспокоило.  
  
— А что будет, когда мы его найдем? — он озвучил терзающий его вопрос и ощутил, как напрягся сидящий за его спиной Тсанг. — Ну, найдем мы этот новый Источник, и что тогда?  
  
— Будет видно, — пожал плечами в ответ Тсанг, горячо выдохнув Эржену в шею. — Инструкции не особо детальны, ты сам видел. К тому же, не уверен, что мы все правильно расшифровали — часть знаний была безвозвратно утрачена. Мхааш помнит не все.  
  
— Нет, ты не понял, — мотнул головой Эржен. — Я говорю о том, что…  
  
— Я тебя понял, — мягко перебил его Тсанг. — Но тут все зависит не только от меня, ты должен сам решить, что будет дальше. Я не вправе тебе указывать.  
  
Эржен вздохнул. Он хотел услышать совершенно не это, но в своих ожиданиях боялся признаться даже сам себе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы произнести их вслух.  
  
Солнце медленно скрывалось за горизонтом, просвечивая алыми отблесками редкую листву растущих на склоне деревьев. Чарли, на которого особо тягостно действовало вынужденное ожидание, успел несколько раз взобраться на ближайший, относительно пологий склон, спуститься обратно и попытаться заручиться поддержкой капитана Фалька. Но тот, увлеченный беседой с Лааште и Старейшинами, только отмахнулся, послав его к Близнецам.  
  
— Успеешь еще набегаться, Трикенс. Кто орал, что с места не сдвинется до утра? — ворчливо вздохнул Фальк в ответ на предложение запустить “дусю” и еще раз все проверить.  
  
— Это элементарно, кеп. Быстрее найдем — быстрее свалим отсюда. К тому же, не знаю, как тут принято на Нуре, но по земным меркам уже достаточно темно, — раздраженно фыркнул Чарли. — И где, я спрашиваю, эти ваши знаки?  
  
Эржен хотел было возразить, что всему свое время, машинально осмотрел прилегающее к лагерю пространство и задумчиво закусил губу. Действительно, яркое, багрово-алое зарево закатного солнца сменил мягкий, приглушенный свет Иссилоса, но вокруг не наблюдалось ничего, что можно было бы принять за указатель или знак.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю, — помотал головой Эржен, растерянно оглядываясь на Тсанга. — Я ничего не вижу. А ты?  
  
Тот не ответил, всматриваясь в темноту. Несколько коротких команд Сааши — и тсаахи, едва слышно зашуршав погремушками, скрылись из виду. Но уже спустя несколько минут вернулись, разочаровано разводя руками.  
  
— Может, мы все же ошиблись? — в тишине, нарушаемой только потрескиванием веток под хвостами обыскивающих территорию тсаахов, произнес Фальк. Чарли только горестно застонал.  
  
— Дождемся утра и еще раз все изучим, — подытожил Лааште, посовещавшись со Старейшинами и Тсангом. — Возможно, в расшифровку все же вкралась ошибка.  
  
— Ерунда! — не выдержал Чарли, игнорируя предостерегающее одергивание капитана. — Я все перепроверил!  
  
— Никто и не говорил, что вы, нуро Ч`хашли, намеренно решили нас запутать, — мягко произнес Тсанг, примиряюще подняв ладони. Тсаахи, воинственно приподнявшие копья, замерли в ожидании сигнала. — Возможно, мы не правильно истолковали знаки. Нури — древний и сложный язык, в котором долгие века существовало разделение письменности на простую, используемую в повседневной жизни, и священную, которой пользовались лишь жрецы. И не исключено, что часть символов утратила свое значение, отчего и была допущена ошибка при расшифровке.  
  
— Значит, попробуем еще раз, — не давая Трикенсу вставить слово, с нажимом произнес Фальк и, ухватив того под локоть, потащил в сторону.  
  
— Простите его, он не со зла, — смущенно улыбнулся Эржен, косясь в сторону капитана, сквозь зубы отчитывающего второго помощника. Вид у Чарли был нисколько не раскаивающийся, но Фалька это мало останавливало. Стараясь говорить тихо, он все равно время от времени срывался на крик.  
  
— Нуро Ч`хашли удивительно остро переживает неудачу, — понимающе склонил голову Сааши. — Мы признательны за это. Устраивайтесь на ночлег, нуро Э`шшен, вам тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Эржен со вздохом кивнул и отправился помогать Тсангу сооружать что-то вроде перегородки из покрывал.  
  
— Никто не рассчитывал, что мы задержимся, — подняв взгляд, сообщил тот Эржену. — Придется устроиться прямо на земле. Не переживай, не замерзнешь, я тебе не позволю, — Тсанг улыбнулся, устроился на земле, свив хвост в аккуратное кольцо, и приглашающе похлопав ладонью рядом с собой.  
  
Эржен оглянулся по сторонам, проигнорировав его насмешливый взгляд, и скользнул в объятия, устраиваясь поудобнее и прислушиваясь к ровному биению его сердца.  
  
— У меня просто голова пухнет от мыслей, что же будет, если мы не найдем источник, — признался почти убаюканный теплом тсангового тела Эржен.  
  
Тсанг вздохнул, зарывшись носом в волосы Эржена, и нехотя произнес:  
  
— Для моего народа Источник — не просто средство для долголетия, Э`шшен, это больше, намного больше. Это вопрос выживания. И поэтому я предпочитаю не думать, что будет, если мы его не найдем.  
  
— Все настолько плохо? — закусил губу Эржен.  
  
— Я не могу рассказать.  
  
— Да-да, я помню, ты уже говорил, что это одна из ваших тайн, — подавив раздражение, вздохнул Эржен.  
  
— Не злись. — Ладонь Тсанга скользнула по бедру Эржена, огладив пах, и вновь вернулась на талию.  
  
Эржен выгнулся вслед за рукой. Там, где их тела соприкасались, по венам разливалось тепло, а на плечах, в местах нанесения татуировки, кожа словно горела огнем. Тсанг хмыкнул, заметив его движение, и переместил ладонь Эржену на живот, легко поглаживая и дразня прикосновениями.  
  
— Я не злюсь, я просто... не понимаю, — с трудом удерживая нить разговора, выдохнул Эржен.  
  
— Вряд ли сейчас стоит об этом переживать.  
  
Хриплые нотки, проскальзывающие в голосе Тсанга, будоражили воображение и заставляли забыть о том, что они в шатре не одни, что совсем неподалеку спит капитан, что Лааште и Старейшины могут их услышать, что сейчас совсем не время и не место. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей вдалеке всхрапнул Чарли, и Эржен, вздрогнув от звука, тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение.  
  
— Я не могу об этом не думать, — выворачиваясь, чтобы устроиться лицом к лицу, вздохнул он и приподнялся, опираясь о плечо Тсанга. Тот возмущенно зашипел, чуть отстранив Эржена и потер предплечье. — Что такое? Ты чего?  
  
— Браслет, ты опять надел его.  
  
— Что? Ох, ты про браслет? Прости, я настолько привык, что он на запястье, что даже перестал его замечать. Я тебя поранил?  
  
— Вряд ли этой штукой можно хотя бы оцарапать мою чешую, но все равно неприятно. — Снисходительность в голоса Тсанга немного раздражала.  
  
Подобные браслеты носили все на корабле, ведь функционал этого тонкого ремешка был довольно внушительным: от банального передатчика-коммуникатора до десятка встроенных мини-фильтров, способных облегчить работу техника. Эржен, конечно, техником не был, но довольно быстро оценил преимущество невзрачного с виду устройства. Получив приглашение Лааште, капитан приказал оставить браслеты на корабле, дабы не нервировать охрану, но, собираясь на поиски, Эржен машинально надел его вместе с остальным костюмом.  
  
— Я буду аккуратнее, — пообещал Эржен, сдвинув браслет под рукав костюма, и вновь устроился на груди Тсанга, закрывая глаза. — Давай отдохнем немного, у меня голова идет кругом.  
  
— Спи, — Тсанг коснулся его затылка губами, — я разбужу, когда будет нужно.

— Почему мне никто не сказал, что по ночам тут так холодно, — зябко кутаясь в куртку, прогундосил Чарли. Рассветный воздух Нуры был непривычно свежим, даже прохладным, навевая воспоминания об осенних вечерах на Земле. Эржен согласно кивнул.  
  
— Простите, нуро Ч`хашли, мы позабыли, что у вашей расы немного другой теплообмен. — Рука Тсанга, лежащая у Эржена на плече, были горячей, и Эржен едва сдерживался, чтобы не попросить обнять себя. Нурланги, казалось, не испытывали ни малейших неудобств, их одежда была легкой и свободной, да и сон на земле не доставил им особых проблем.  
  
— Да-да, нуро Тсанг, я помню, что низкие температуры для вас не проблема, — потирая ладони друг о друга, кисло улыбнулся Чарли. — Но давайте уже начнем, а?  
  
— Нуро Ч`хашли прав, — Сааши, бодрый и воодушевленный, указал на небо, где разливалось алое зарево. — Стоит еще раз обыскать все вокруг и убедиться, что мы ничего не упустили.  
  
Второй раз в поисках принимали участие абсолютно все: Старейшины с тсаахами исследовали дальние склоны, Лааште с Фальком — низину, а Чарли, Эржен и Тсанг взялись изучать местность сверху, взобравшись как можно выше.  
  
— Никогда не поверю, что тут мог находиться храм, — едва поспевая за скользящим впереди Тсангом, пыхтел Чарли.  
  
Эржен только согласно промычал в ответ, стараясь внимательно смотреть под ноги — деревьев на склоне росло не так много, но их корни спутанными узлами возвышались поверх опавшей листвы. Один раз он уже едва не свалился вниз, но Тсанг, без особых неудобств продвигающийся вперед, в последний момент успел ухватить его за руку.  
  
— Не могу утверждать однозначно, — затормозив у дерева с необычного цвета корой, произнес Тсанг.  
  
Эржен засмотрелся на красновато-золотистые полосы вдоль ствола, но потом вновь прислушался к рассказу.  
  
— В одном из свитков я встречал упоминание, что когда-то здесь были совсем не горы, а равнина, засаженная прекрасными садами. Это было очень и очень давно.  
  
— Это, конечно, просто замечательно, но я предпочел бы, чтобы и сейчас тут был сад, — тяжело отдуваясь, прохрипел Чарли. — Сколько же тут миль?  
  
От непрерывного бубнежа Чарли разболелась голова, и Эржен тяжело вздохнул. Он и сам устал взбираться по склону, постоянно рискуя сломать себе что-то при падении, но клочок голубого неба, виднеющийся сквозь кроны деревьев, все еще был недостижимо далеко.  
  
— Вместо того, чтобы наворачивать очередной круг, запустили бы сканер... Неужели вы надеетесь заметить то, что пропустила электроника? Я бы на вашем месте на это не рассчитывал.  
  
— Чарли, если ты не заткнешься, я возьму вот эту палку и затолкаю тебе в глотку, — не выдержав, угрюмо пообещал Эржен, в подтверждение своих слов подхватывая с земли небольшую ветку. — Достал уже. Мне и без тебя…  
  
Договорить у Эржена не получилось. Небольшой выступ, послуживший ему ступенькой, вдруг сдвинулся, осыпаясь, а Эржен, нелепо взмахивая руками в попытке удержать равновесие, зацепился ногой о корень и полетел вниз, больно ударяясь спиной о ствол ближайшего дерева. В глазах потемнело от боли, и лишь спустя несколько секунд он понял, что шум в ушах — это голоса Тсанга и Чарли.  
  
— Эй, ты там цел?  
  
— Э`шшен?  
  
Эржен дернулся, пытаясь подняться. Перед глазами мелькали бледно-голубые звезды, едва прикрытые кронами деревьев, их сияние слепило. Эржен со стоном зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Свечение не исчезало, теперь ему казалось, что яркие вспышки складываются в символы, но разобрать, какие именно, не получилось.  
  
— Это что за хрень? Вы это видите? — почему-то шепотом поинтересовался Чарли, затормозив в метре от Эржена и не мешая подоспевшему раньше Тсангу помогать тому подняться. Эржен поморщился и кивнул.  
  
— Может, это те самые зна…ки. Эй, куда они пропали?! — ошарашенно таращась вперед, Чарли осел прямо на землю.  
  
Символы, которые еще мгновение назад словно зависли в воздухе, мигнули и пропали, будто их и никогда не было. Эржен обескуражено посмотрел на Тсанга.  
  
— Ты заметил место, где они были?  
  
— Увы, — покачал головой тот. Погремушка на кончике хвоста дернулась, издав резкий звук. Тсанга можно было понять: спеша помочь Эржену, он не успел рассмотреть явившиеся чудесным образом символы, и теперь был явно расстроен.  
  
— Эй, нуро, — осторожно тронул его за плечо Чарли, — если мы нашли их один раз, значит, найдем и во второй. Давайте спустимся вниз, кажется, они были около той красной штуки.  
  
— Это священное дерево Нацх, — бросив быстрый взгляд в указанную Чарли сторону, произнес Тсанг и, подхватив вяло сопротивляющегося Эржена под руки, начал спуск. Длинный гибкий хвост отлично скользил по укрытой листвой земле, ловко уворачиваясь от выступов и корней, и Эржен едва успевал за Тсангом. Чарли, матерясь и обещая отправить всех к Близнецам, последовал за ними.  
  
Однако внизу, возле красно-золотого дерева, не было ничего, кроме прошлогодней травы.  
  
— Пусто, — задумчиво покусав губу, произнес Чарли. — Но я же тут их видел. Или чуть левее, а, Лемар?.. — он почесал затылок и, наклонившись, поднял что-то с земли. — О, кстати, твой браслет. Слетел, наверное, когда ты навернулся вниз.  
  
— Спасибо, — натягивая браслет на запястье, кивнул Эржен. — Замок слабый, магнит плохо держит, вот и слетает иногда.  
  
— Беспечный ты малый, Лемар, — хмыкнул в ответ Чарли. — Вот потеряешь его, что потом капитану скажешь? Ему, знаешь ли, плевать на нерабочий магнит и прочую ерунду. В ремонт надо сдавать, а не разбрасывать по лесу. Он точно рабочий?  
  
— Вроде бы да, — пожал плечами Эржен. — Правда, одна из кнопок теперь западает, видишь? Я ее нажимаю, а она срабатывает через раз…  
  
— Не думаю, что сейчас это так важно, — неодобрительно хмурясь, вмешался было Тсанг и вдруг резко замолчал, не сводя глаз с браслета на руке у Эржена. — Сделай так еще раз, Э`шшен.  
  
— Что? Что такое?  
  
— Ты что-то сделал с браслетом, повтори это.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Браслет, — с нажимом прошипел Тсанг, не сводя глаз с руки Эржена.  
  
— Да я просто кнопку нажал, она запускает “д.у.б.”, один из фильтров, — Эржен, не понимая, чего от него хочет Тсанг, послушно нажал на небольшую кнопку на внешней стороне браслета и замер, рассматривая светящиеся знаки древнего алфавита нуры, зависшие прямо перед его носом. Изящные, прозрачные буквы с тонкой вязью завитков переливались всеми оттенками синего на расстоянии руки.  
  
— Крааровы письмена, мы нашли их… Мы нашли их! Эй, все сюда! — уже громче заорал Трикенс, разрушив волшебство момента. Эржен, опасаясь, что они снова исчезнут, замер, удерживая руку на кнопке браслета.  
  
Нурланги и капитан Фальк прибыли на место буквально спустя пару минут. Эржен с трудом разбирал сумбурное шипение Старейшин, но они были заметно рады и повторяли что-то про “воплощенное таинство” и “на земле и в воздухе”.  
  
— Но это всего лишь знамение, к тому же, видимое лишь с помощью “дуба”, — нахмурившись, вдруг произнес Фальк и, проведя ладонью сквозь одну из “букв”, добавил. — А где Источник? И как предполагалось его искать без подобного устройства?  
  
— Если здесь когда-то располагался храм, нуро Ф`альк, то в этом не было необходимости, — не сводя глаз с все еще витающего в воздухе послания, вздохнул Сааши. — Стены храмы были выполнены из особого камня, тонкого, легкого и не пропускающего солнечный свет. Это помогало нашим мудрецам глубже погружаться в медитацию и служение Великому Светилу, не отвлекаясь на посторонние раздражители.  
  
— Служить солнцу без солнца? — хмыкнул, заработав предостерегающий взгляд капитана, Чарли. — Это слишком даже для меня.  
  
— Для того, чтобы служить, не нужно постоянно видеть, достаточно знать, что оно — там, — улыбнулся Сааши, подав знак тсаахам. — Думаю, стоит поторопиться и записать послание, думаю, нуро Э`шшен уже устал удерживать свое устройство включенным, не так ли?  
  
Эржен, у которого действительно уже затекла рука, вымученно улыбнулся. В течении последних минут он не рисковал отпускать кнопку браслета, боясь, что послание исчезнет, и они так ничего и не узнают.  
  
Нурланги засуетились, старательно копируя изображение, и вскоре весь отряд любовался на двенадцать слов, перенесенных на бумагу.  
  
“Еšahäsa ráš téba véš sáh tudéša täha šé nedáši šúva véš hába”

— И что это значит? Кто-нибудь может перевести для тех, у кого не было обязательных уроков нури в школе? — рассматривая витую вязь символов, нахмурился Чарли.  
  
Эржен растер запястье и вопросительно покосился на Тсанга, надеясь, что нурланг, сквозь прищуренные веки рассматривающий послание, согласиться перевести его для людей. Но тот лишь пожал плечами и едва заметным кивком указал на Сааши. Земляне дружно перевели взгляд на Старейшину.  
  
Тот долго молчал, хотя его губы шевелились, словно он все никак не мог решить, какой вариант перевода лучше, и что-то отмечал на листе бумаги. Мхааш лишь изредка подавал голос, хотя и его слов разобрать не получалось. Наконец, Сааши поднял голову, удовлетворенно улыбнулся и, четко выговаривая каждое слово, произнес:  
  
— Огонь горит, в листве деревьев скажи “Я вижу небо”, ты свет и тьма.  
  
— Кто-то понимает, о чем речь? Я не особо, — почесав затылок, спросил Чарли. — Какой огонь? Мы что, этот жалкий десяток деревьев жечь будем? Или…  
  
— Никто ничего жечь не будет, — обрубил Фальк. — Трикенс, уймись уже, наконец, и дай нуро подумать. Думаю, они разберутся.  
  
— Допустим, — покладисто кивнул Чарли. — Как думаешь, о чем они говорят?  
  
Но нурланги ничего объяснять не собирались. Они, сгруппировались в довольно плотное кольцо и, яростно споря и перебивая друг друга, что-то обсуждали между собой. Сааши, размахивая листом с расшифровкой, что-то доказывал Лааште, а Мхааш спорил с Тсангом, время от времени указывая пальцем на Эржена. Погремушки на кончиках их хвостов звенели, ударяясь о землю, а чешуя на видимых участках кожи словно вздыбилась.  
  
— Не уверен, что хочу спрашивать, — поежившись, ответил Эржен, в очередной раз поймав на себе горящий взгляд Мхааша. — Мне кажется, что сейчас они нам не особо рады. А еще, у меня такое ощущение, что где-то я уже видел эту надпись или, по крайней мере, ее часть.  
  
— Догадываешься, где ты мог ее видеть? — Заинтересованно склонил голову Фальк.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Эржен. — Это просто смутное ощущение и не более.  
  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Фальк и подобрался. — О, они, кажется, что-то решили.  
  
Нурланги, только что стоявшие рядом, разошлись в разные стороны, образуя небольшой треугольник, и Тсанг, стоящий в центре, произнес что-то нараспев. Он повторил раз, другой, но ничего не происходило. Разочарование, проступившее на его лице было заметно даже с такого расстояния. Яростно взмахнув хвостом, он обессиленно опустил руки и заскользил вниз, к людям.  
  
— Ничего не получается? — едва слышно прошептал Эржен. Тсанг покачал головой и вдруг притянул его к себе, едва заметно касаясь макушки губами. — Что мы делаем не так?  
  
— Да все мы делаем… Мы… делаем?.. Подожди, МЫ еще ничего не сделали! Э`шшен, пойдем со мной!  
  
Ничего не понимая, Эржен едва поспевал за Тсангом и, оказавшись в центре нурлангского треугольника, лишь недоуменно уточнил.  
  
— И что мне делать?  
  
— Повторяй за мной: Я. Вижу. Небо. Tudéša Täha šé.  
  
Медленно, с трудом произнося каждое слово, Эржен слышал, как вторит ему Тсанг, его голос наливался силой, звенел, отдаваясь эхом в ушах Эржена. Их притягивало друг к другу, влекло словно магнитом. Эржену казалось, что кожа на спине вновь горит, как тогда, во время нарллат, и он буквально рухнул Тсангу на грудь, с силой вцепившись в него руками.  
  
Едва они договорили, откуда-то сверху дыхнуло теплом, земля под ногами Эржена завибрировала, слой листьев взметнулся вверх и они с Тсангом, обнявшись, рухнули в разверзшийся в почве разлом.  
  
— Ч-что это за место? — поднимаясь, хрипло поинтересовался Эржен.  
  
Тсанг, лежащий под ним, откашлялся и сел, осматриваясь.  
  
— Думаю, мы нашли то, что искали.  
  
— Уверен? — повертел головой Эржен. — Это как-то не очень похоже на храм.  
  
Помещение, в которое они провалились, больше напоминало подвал, заставленный камнями и большими коробами, покрытыми многовековой пылью. Ни окон, ни статуй, ни чего-либо еще в помещении не было.  
  
— Эй, вы там в порядке? — раздался откуда-то сверху голос Фалька. Эржен задрал голову и увидел лишь силуэты вдалеке, настолько глубоко они провалились под землю. — Мы сейчас спустимся.  
  
Отверстие вверху было достаточно широким, чтобы через него могли спуститься не только люди, но и нурланги, но Эржен не подозревал, что для спуска они смогут воспользоваться транспортной платформой. Она была огромной, но, как оказалось, не больше диаметра разлома. Так что, когда ему на голову посыпалась земля вперемешку с листьями, Эржен предпочел отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это древнее место, — благоговейно прошептал Тсанг, скользнув к одной из стен, и коснулся ладонью покрывающего ее камня. Тот едва заметно засветился, повторяя форму ладони.  
  
— Да? Что-то… не особо заметно, — Эржен подошел ближе, присмотрелся к стене и недоверчиво уточнил: — Это же не последствия удара? Она действительно светится?  
  
— Древние были мудры, они предусмотрели вариант, что в храм попадут посторонние, и закрыли его от чужаков, — усмехнулся Тсанг.  
  
— Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, мне хочется тебя ударить, — едва слышно пробормотал Эржен и продолжил уже громче. — Я знаю, что не силен в истории Нуры, но, может, хватит уже?  
  
— Прости, — коснулся его щеки Тсанг, — я не хотел тебя обидеть, но иногда ты задаешь удивительно глупые вопросы.  
  
— Потому что, как сказал Чарли, не все тут изучали это в школе. Ладно, забыли. Скажи лучше, ты знаешь, что делать дальше?  
  
— Нет, возможно, Сааши или Мхааш знают, — покачал головой Тсанг и обернулся назад, когда за их спинами раздался шум. Маневрируя на транспортной платформе, внутрь храма спускался остальной отряд.  
  
— Ух, ничего себе! — осматриваясь вокруг, громко заявил Чарли. — Наверное, мы первые, кто тут побывал с момента консервации этого храма!  
  
— Нуро Ч`хашли прав, — Лааште точно так же, как и Тсанг немного ранее, осторожно прикасался к стене, прикрыв глаза. — Это место много веков пустовало, — и, обращаясь к Тсангу, добавил. — Где-то здесь должен быть знак. Ищите символ Солнца на стене.  
  
— Ищи большой круг, заключенный в треугольник, — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Эржена пояснил Тсанг. — Он должен выделяться даже на камне.  
  
Обследование всех стен заняло не так много времени. Один из тсаахов, исследовавший дальний угол, вдруг коротко зашипел, взмахнув хвостом, и указал на неприметный участок стены. Там, покрытый мхом, виднелся выпуклый треугольник с едва заметным кругом внутри.  
  
— Давай, — ободряюще улыбнувшись Эржену, Тсанг протянул руку к стене. — Храм пропустил нас внутрь лишь парой, возможно, Источник также ждет двоих.  
  
Эржен покосился на нурлангов, терпеливо стоявших чуть в стороне, решительно шагнул к Тсангу и положил свою ладонь поверх его. Свечение, вспыхнувшее под их руками, стало ярче, растеклось бледно-голубым светом по всей стене и, заполнив ее, вспыхнуло настолько ярко, что Эржен не сдержался и зажмурил глаза.  
  
— О, Многомудрая Эдо! Кэп, ты тоже это видишь?! — взволнованный голос Чарли зазвучал непривычно громко, разбив повисшую тишину. Эржен осторожно приоткрыл веки и тут же распахнул глаза полностью, пораженно охнув.  
  
Стены больше не было. Огромный зал с тремя колоннами посредине и множеством зеркал вместо стен находился прямо перед ними. В центре, на небольшом постаменте, находился сияющий кокон, от которого тянулись сотни переплетающихся нитей.  
  
— Источник…  
  
— Это не Источник, — подал голос Мхааш и, прежде чем раздались вопросы, добавил: — Это его Сердце, зерно, из которого потом произрастут каменные грани нового Источника. Это его Дитя.  
  
Сияющий кокон, оплетенный нитями, притягивал взгляд, манил, переливаясь всеми оттенками радуги, и словно пульсировал в такт биению сердца. Эржен положил ладонь на грудь, сверяя удары, и перевел взгляд на Тсанга, желая убедиться, что тот чувствует то же самое. Встретившись с ним взглядом, он сделал осторожный шаг вперед.  
  
Они замерли на расстоянии ладони от кокона. Пульсация нитей стала чаще, разноцветные всполохи, напротив, замедлились, образуя почти правильный объемный треугольник с ярким диском, внутри которого находилась небольшая каменная сфера. Тсанг коснулся плеча Эржена и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Осталось совсем немного.  
  
Эржен взволнованно облизал губы. Теперь, когда оставалось сделать лишь шаг, его сковал ужас. Эржена потряхивало, ноги словно налились свинцом, а перед глазами расплывались цветные пятна. Ему казалось, что татуировка на его спине горит, прожигая тело до кости. Эржен пошатнулся и осел на колени перед постаментом.  
  
— Э`шшен? — Тсанг опустился рядом. Он выглядел взволнованным и немного бледным. — Что-то не так?  
  
— Не знаю, наверное, боюсь, что сделаю что-то не так, — Эржен едва нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. — Может, ты сам?  
  
— Источник выбрал двух хранителей, значит, чтобы возродиться, ему потребуется сила пары. Не бойся, Э`шшен, все идет так, как должно.  
  
— Я очень на это надеюсь, — прошептал Эржен, оглядываясь назад. Поймал внимательный взгляд капитана, ободряющую улыбку Чарли, покосился на замерших в почтительном поклоне нурлангов, и, вздохнув, вновь поднялся на ноги.  
  
Пульсирующее каменное Сердце словно замерло, когда его коснулись две пары рук, сжалось, будто живое, трепещущее в руках создание, и вновь засияло, освещая каждый уголок храма.  
  
— И что теперь? — закусив губу, поинтересовался Эржен.  
Исходящее от зерна тепло грело, но не обжигало.  
  
— Теперь, — улыбнулся Тсанг, глядя, как пульсирует и переливается у них в руках каменное Сердце Источника. — Теперь нам надо посадить это зерно.

— Вы уверены, что взяли нужный булыжник? Он какой-то странный, — с сомнением уточнил Чарли.  
  
Эржен раздраженно дернул щекой и промолчал. Он удерживал в ладонях каменное Сердце, ожидая, пока нурланги подготовятся к ритуалу Возрождения Источника, и старался не нервничать. Тсанг, деловито снующий около них, время от времени бросал на Эржена — или на зерно, кто ж разберет? — тревожные взгляды, но не приближался.  
  
Эржену хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, возможно, поцеловать, наплевав на обилие зрителей, но ему четко дали понять, что человеку не стоит вмешиваться в древние таинства Нуры.  
  
Уйти тоже не получалось — зерно явно не желало с ним расставаться. Любая попытка посторонних прикоснуться хотя бы к краю каменной грани вызывала у Эржена жуткую боль. Стараясь не думать о плохом, он осторожно гладил гладкую поверхность зерна, ощущая, как оно низко вибрирует, и время от времени поглядывал на суетящихся вокруг Старейшин.  
  
На площадке, где еще недавно золотился Источник, теперь зияла выжженная земля, а от огромных сверкающих валунов не осталось совершенно ничего, кроме искристой пыли, и Эржен не представлял, как можно исправить случившееся. Все десять Старейшин в праздничных золотисто-алых одеяниях стояли кругом, что-то напевая, а Тсанг, низко склонившись к самой земле, голыми руками аккуратно делал в центре круга небольшое углубление. С каждым его движением пульсация внутри зерна нарастала, и Эржену стало казаться, что его собственное, живое сердце, стучит в унисон каменному.  
  
— Чего мы ждем? — вновь повернулся к нему Чарли и подпрыгнул на месте. — Эта краарова каменюка у тебя в руках светится!  
  
— Это Сердце, а не каменюка, — заворожено выдохнул Эржен, не отрывая от зерна взгляда. — И ждем мы рассвета. Мхааши говорит, что садить зерно лучше в лучах рассветного солнца. Не переживай, осталось немного.  
  
— Обалдеть, какие они разговорчивые, — фыркнул Чарли. — И как ты это шипение разбираешь? Я их даже на нашем с трудом понимаю.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Эржен. — Мне все понятно, словно это мой второй родной язык. Подучил за время ремонта и поиска, наверное.  
  
— Ну-ну, и нурланг твой тут совершенно ни при чем, да?  
  
— Он не мой, — смутился Эржен и, не удержавшись, коротко посмотрел на Тсанга. Тот, словно почувствовав, поднял голову и улыбнулся краешками губ. У Эржена от этого невинного, по сути, движения по телу вдоль позвоночника прокатилась горячая волна. Каменное Сердце в еего в ладонях полыхнуло алой вспышкой.  
  
— Да я вижу, вижу, — усмехнулся Чарли. — Расслабься, все нормально, — и добавил как ни в чем не бывало: — О, кажется, наши Солнцеликие друзья закончили петь.  
  
  
Пение действительно стихло. Повисшая тишина давила, сковывая с макушки до пяток, заставляла нервно оглядываться по сторонам, и Эржен, которому внезапно стало нечем дышать, прижал к груди зерно и рванул вперед, со всей силы влетая в круг прямо в объятия Тсанга. Ему казалось, что почва под ногами вибрирует в унисон с биением Сердца, а воздух пропитан огнем.  
  
— Sáhašé véš, šéše éša zära láš. — Попытки Тсанга достучаться пропали втуне — Эржен слышал, но не понимал, что тот говорит. Ладони Тсанга, обхватившие его собственные, показались Эржену ледяными, его трясло, бросая то в жар, то в холод, и только набирающая темп пульсация каменного Сердца составляла то неизменное, что было единственно правильным.  
  
— Доверься мне, Э`шшен, — хриплый шепот Тсанга едва пробивался сквозь гулкое биение в его в ушах. Эржен облизал пересохшие губы и поднял голову, встречаясь с Тсангом взглядом. — Раскрой ладони и отпусти его.  
  
— Ты уверен? — беззвучно спросил Эржен и, не в силах больше удерживать огненный шар у себя в руках, послушно разжал ладони.  
  
Слепяще-яркий шар едва коснулся земли и тут же взмыл в воздух. Он искрился и переливался в рассветных лучах восходящего солнца. Тонкая, едва заметная искорка, скользящая по острым граням, набирала силу, становилась все ярче, приобретая насыщенно-медный цвет, и, наконец, словно взорвалась, разбивая зерно на части. Эржен дернулся, намереваясь спасти хоть один кусочек, но те, удерживаемые все той же нитью, запульсировали, наливаясь силой и цветом.  
  
Еще мгновение — и в воздухе зависли несколько разноцветных осколков, оплетенных медной нитью, по которой едва заметной струйкой потекла золотистая жидкость.

Прощание вышло сумбурным, быстрым и каким-то безрадостным. Молчаливая делегация нурлангов терпеливо стояла в стороне, пока земляне грузили на борт все полученные подарки, а сами люди неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на капитана, ведущего неспешную беседу с Тсангом.  
  
— Надеюсь, наш визит не доставил вам неудобств, нуро Тсанг, — коротко поклонившись, произнес Фальк, краем глаза покосившись на скрывшийся в недрах “Пилигрима” погрузчик с небольшим запасом Хсааши. — Во всяком случае, мне бы хотелось так думать.  
  
— Что вы, нуро Ф`альк, — понимающе улыбнулся Тсанг, проследив за его взглядом, — польза от вашего визита намного больше, нежели… доставленные неудобства. Мы всегда рады визиту братьев, чью родину также освещает великое Светило, и глубоко признательны за оказанную помощь.  
  
— А мы как признательны — слов нет, — хмыкнул за спиной капитана Чарли Трикенс. — Особенно тому, что, наконец, можем убраться отсюда.  
  
Фальк только мученически вздохнул, встретившись с понимающим взглядом Тсанга. Нурланг, казалось, открыто забавлялся, наблюдая за выходками Чарли. Впрочем, Трикенс ни слова не соврал: отлету были рады все, даже техники, последние несколько суток не вылезавшие из дока и активно монтирующие любезно предоставленные технологии нурлангов на их маленький “Пилигрим”. Какое бы великолепие не скрывала Нура, все же родная Земля была намного ближе сердцу.  
  
— Надеюсь, ваш путь будет легким, и вы благополучно вернетесь домой, — склонив голову в едва заметном поклоне, Тсанг еще раз улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, не мешая людям взойти на корабль.  
  
— Ты… точно уверен? — С сомнением покосившись на Эржена, поинтересовался капитан, когда остальная команда была уже на борту “Пилигрима” и с нетерпением ожидала старта. — Это ответственный шаг.  
  
— Я все обдумал, — качнув головой, твердо произнес Эржен. — Когда-то моя прапрабабка уже улетела, и многие поплатились за эту ошибку кровью. Я не хочу повторения. К тому же, мне хорошо здесь.  
  
— Хорошо ему… — вздохнул Фальк, бросая на стоящего чуть в стороне Тсанга быстрый взгляд. — Надеюсь, что ты не пожалеешь.  
  
— Не пожалею, — улыбнулся Эржен. — Для нарллат ведь нужны двое, к тому же, у нас теперь на двоих одно Сердце.

_ноябрь 2015г._

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> 1\. Нурланги (они же Солнцеликие) - раса полулюдей-полузмей. Верхняя часть тела человеческая, нижняя - змеиный хвост.  
> 2\. Курусы - раса котообразных существ.  
> 3\. Многомудрая Эдо - божество, олицетворяющее мудрость и доброту.  
> 4\. Безумный Краа - божество, олицетворяющее всевозможные пороки.  
> 5\. Двуликие близнецы - божества, управляющие потусторонним миром.  
> 6\. Нуро (нура) - вежливое обращение к нурлангу (нурланге)  
> 7\. Хсааши - слабоалкогольный напиток  
> 8\. Тсаахи - подразделение охраны, храмовые  
> 9\. Исхасса - ядовитое растение  
> 10\. Ползущий цендрон - вьющееся растение  
> 11\. Нарллат - связь между двумя особями, характеризующаяся прочностью и полным взаимопониманием не только на духовном, но и на физическом уровне.  
> 12\. Аш-нарллат, хас-нарллат - особи, состоящие в наррлат: старший (аш, направляющий) и младший (хас, принимающий).  
> 13\. Огонь Месхаясса - символический огонь, что соединяет души, заставляя "пылать" воедино.  
> 14\. Шахсавана - состояние анабиоза, искусственной комы, при котором жизненные процессы (обмен веществ и др.) настолько замедлены, что отсутствуют все видимые проявления жизни.  
> 15\. Избранный служить - член Верховного Совета Нуры. В составе совета десять Избранных.  
> 16\. Иссилос - спутник Нуры.  
> 17\. Нури - язык нурлангов.  
> 18\. Véš tá’ahhh (нури) - ты знаешь.  
> 19\. Véš sáh šaáhh ehhšeášša rašád šethaššš šeraš (нури) - ты должен говорить на одном языке со мной  
> 20\. Sáhašé véš (нури) - успокойся  
> 21\. Ráš... téba... véš (нури) - Лист... дерево... мы  
> 22\. Täha... šé… nedáši… hába... (нури) - Вижу...я...ты… тьма  
> 23\. Sáh... tudéša... šúva... véš... hába (нури) - Скажи… небо… свет… и… тьма  
> 24\. Еšahäsa ráš téba véš sáh tudéša täha šé nedáši šúva véš hába (нури) - Огонь горит, в листве деревьев скажи “Я вижу небо”, ты свет и тьма  
> 25\. Tudéša Täha šé (нури) - Я. Вижу. Небо.  
> 26\. Sáhašé véš, šéše éša zära láš (нури) - успокойся, мы - этот огонь.


End file.
